


Letters to Steve

by May4090



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Letters, M/M, Romance, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки пишет Стиву письма - и никак не может заставить себя прекратить.</p><p>Рассказывает о людях, которых встречает, слушает и пересказывает их истории. Пишет, как применяет навыки Зимнего Солдата в неожиданных ситуациях. Делает странные фотографии и отправляет Стиву.</p><p>Учится не жить прошлым и пытается простить себя.</p><p>Таймлайн: после событий "Зимнего Солдата".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

— Мне нужно подумать, — произносит Тони. Произносит так, чтобы фраза «А тебе пора» буквально повисла между ними жирным намеком.

У Тони слишком живые, слишком выразительные глаза, чтобы не суметь прочесть в них близость точки невозврата. Стив пока не может определить, достигли они ее или еще нет. Для начала нужно повесить какую-то выразительную бирку на их отношения. «Приятели». «Друзья». «Знакомые». «Коллеги» — уже совсем по-идиотски.

— Только предупреди меня, если решишь предпринять что-нибудь. Экстраординарное.

Тони не улыбается в ответ. Дергает плечом, тянется к коммуникатору, но тут же передумывает, пальцами трет переносицу. Стив редко видит его таким. До откровенного растерянным.

Он не знает, правильное ли принял решение. Да кто теперь скажет? Вера в собственную правоту — все, что ему остается. А потом все полетит к чертям.

Стив некстати вспоминает про письмо. Теперь он удивляется, когда получает бумажные письма. Новый век все кричит о гаджетах, приложениях и высокоскоростном трафике, в нем письма мелькают белыми пятнами, тоской по времени, которое никто особо не помнит.

Узнать его адрес, при наличии определенных навыков и все того же интернета, не так уж и трудно. Письмо помято, бумага истрепалась, как будто доставляли его долго и в мучениях. Открывать не хочется, первый порыв — выкинуть и не пытаться выяснить: это такой элегантный способ прислать угрозу или признаться в искренней любви. Рука не поднимается. В письме есть что-то ритуальное, живое и настоящее.

Утром он быстро прячет конверт за пазуху и практически тут же о нем забывает. Есть вопросы, которые нужно решить, и чем скорее — тем лучше.

— Ты теперь ответственный за весь этот цирк. Вот и руководи процессом. А мне правда нужно подумать.

Точку невозврата они еще не перешли. Но уже очень близки к ней. На грани. Все рушится, сыплется. Равновесие слишком тонкое, качнись слегка не в ту сторону — и полетишь в пропасть, опомниться не успеешь. И между ними повисает молчание. Такое — что от невысказанных обвинений оглушающе звенит в ушах.

— Я буду на связи, — Стив поднимается из недр чудовищной конструкции, по странному стечению обстоятельств названной креслом. Он страшно не любит выпускать ситуацию из рук, вот только сейчас придется положиться на вселенское провидение. По имени Пеппер Поттс.

Вся поза Тони — стремительное ожидание. Уйди уже отсюда, Роджерс. Проваливай. Все сказал, все испортил. Мне нужно проанализировать. Посоветоваться. А ведь Пеппер плохого не посоветует, это и дураку понятно.

***

Девушка ловит его на улице, но не так уж далеко от Башни. Азиатка, в чем-то даже очень симпатичная. Она не сталкер, самая обыкновенная журналистка и просто выполняет свою работу.

— Вы ведь Стив Роджерс, — она не спрашивает, а утверждает. Очень навязчиво, слишком самоуверенно — только так сейчас и можно.

— А вы? — вопросом отвечает ей Стив. Он умеет соблюдать правила приличия, ведь Сара Роджерс не растила грубияна.

Вместо ответа она протягивает ему карточку — вульгарную, яркую, совершенно нелепую. Информация забита на ней с двух сторон, Тони — тонкий ценитель делового этикета — втолковывал ему, что в современном мире так не принято. Контакты пишут только с одной стороны, потому что с другой ты можешь захотеть записать что-то свое. Искренне полагал, что Стиву это знание когда-нибудь пригодится.

— И вы хотите?..

— Интервью, конечно же. Но вы мне сейчас его не дадите.

Стив удивленно вскидывает бровь.

— Вам же нужно все обдумать. А мне просто жизненно необходимо взять интервью у директора Мстителей.

— И что я получу взамен?

— Информацию. Подумайте, что вам будет интересно. Только подойдите к вопросу творчески.

— Вы можете добыть информацию, которую я не смогу получить сам? — ему не хочется говорить излишне резко, но что-то такое сквозит в его тоне. Ироничное.

— Стив, ну понятное дело. Иначе я бы и подходить не стала.

***

Квартира встречает тишиной и ощущением затхлости. Законсервированности.  
Это неважно, он в любом случае скоро съедет, нет никакого смысла тут оставаться. Стратегически вернее жить в Башне, ближе к команде и ко всем видам коммуникаций, известным современной науке. И тем, о которых ей еще только предстоит узнать.

Стив щелкает выключателем, открывает окно, впускает свежий воздух и запах дождя. Пару мгновений смотрит на улицу, по которой непогода гонит потоки людей под яркими зонтами, заставляет торопиться и изменяться. Только понаблюдай некоторое время — и они в точности воспроизведут такой же непогожий день далеких тридцатых годов, повторят путевые узоры, по которым люди спешили более семидесяти лет назад. Этих людей давно уже нет.

Стив отходит от окна, снимает куртку и краем глаза замечает, как белый прямоугольник падает на пол. Усмехается собственной неуклюжести, поднимает письмо, чувствуя, как мятая бумага прямо-таки обжигает нетерпением подушечки пальцев. Было бы неплохо попытаться что-то сделать с ужином, и только потом спокойно почитать. Или избавиться от него. Но избавляться от конверта Стив точно не будет. Не в его правилах, он слишком любит во всем разбираться.

Разрывает конверт, стараясь не попортить содержимое, достает сложенный в несколько раз лист бумаги, разворачивает. Убористый почерк сначала плывет перед глазами, сфокусироваться получается далеко не сразу. Беглого взгляда на буквы — острые, злые, черной ручкой вдавленные в бумагу — хватает, чтобы сердце забилось чаще, и странное покалывание пронеслось по кончикам пальцев. Он знает этот почерк слишком хорошо. Наверное, лихой наклон заглавной «Д» ему знаком даже получше, чем самому автору. И «о» от «а» он тоже отличать научился. Со временем.

_Роджерс,_

_Давай по порядку._

_Я долго думал, стоит ли вообще связываться с тобой или нет. Пришел к выводу, что не дать тебе шанса прояснить хотя бы наше отношение друг к другу — просто бесчестно. А мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты запомнил меня таким: переломанным, безвольным убийцей, да еще и бесчестным._

_Сразу проясним один ключевой момент. Не пытайся связаться со мной. Не ищи меня. Не выясняй, откуда пришло это письмо. Бессмысленно затратишь кучу сил и ресурсов, а меня там уже давно не будет. Отзови от меня своего пернатого дружка. И уж подавно не пытайся натравливать других своих… друзей. Это будет преследованием, бесчестным уже с твоей стороны. Я не собираюсь кормить тебя ложными надеждами, по факту — мы никто друг другу. Я был в музее, ознакомился с информацией и могу представить твои впечатления от нашей встречи. Шокирующе. Что ж, для меня это тоже было шоком._

_Я хочу быть с тобой честным до конца, ведь кроме честности нам уже ничего и не осталось, согласись. Не ищи во мне человека, которого помнишь. Там, откуда я, очень успешно умеют вытравливать остатки личности. От твоего друга во мне ничего не осталось, зато есть тонна механизмов, которые при нашей встрече легко заставят мертвой хваткой вцепиться тебе в глотку._

_Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты сделал, и я верю, что ты неплохой человек._

_Но пока ты преследуешь меня, меня легче найти. Сесть на хвост тебе. Это очень глупо, потому что слишком высоки ставки такой прихоти. Это и есть самая обыкновенная прихоть, поверь. Я знаю, ты многое мог бы мне высказать. Почему я вытащил тебя из воды? Черт его знает, какие-то остаточные рефлексы. Не надо думать, что на все нужно время. Сосуществовать вместе мы не сможем. Нет._

_Ты видел папку. И ты видел, что со мной делали. Просто представь, что за сухим канцелярским языком, которым изложены факты и параметры, стоит живой человек. Дорогой тебе друг. Которого ты не пытался искать. И которого все это время убивали раз за разом. Систематически. Разными способами. Болью — ее было очень много. Психологическим насилием — фактами твоей смерти в том числе. Газетными статьями. Героически погиб. Разбился. Ведутся поиски, шансов нет. Хирургическими операциями. Заморозками — очень длительными. Модифицированный организм такое пережить может. Но ты же сам прекрасно знаешь, жидкости в клетках замерзают с разной скоростью, кристаллизуются, разрывают внутри все к чертям. Только вот это не так важно, когда потом из тебя еще током дух вышибают. Раньше так лечили безумие. Изгоняли голоса в голове. Вот из меня изгнали Баки Барнса._

_Так что давай просто распрощаемся и поставим точку на всем этом. Не пытайся искать меня. Это моя единственная просьба. От письма этого избавься, наверное._

_Не живи прошлым. Двигайся вперед. У тебя все есть для этого._

_Ты же просыпаешься утром, смотришь в зеркало. Видишь там такого клевого черта? Ловишь на себе взгляды на улице? Пользуйся этим!_

_Д.Б._

Некоторое время Стив просто сидит и смотрит на бумагу. Вопреки изложенной просьбе, пытается понять, откуда письмо взялось, в чьих руках побывало, кто его доставлял. Какие запахи впитало по дороге, в каком настроении находился тот, кто его писал. В ушах звенит, сердце колотится о грудную клетку.

Хочется вскочить с места прямо сейчас, помчаться к Старку, провести над бумагой все возможные манипуляции, анализы, исследования, выяснить, откуда она такая взялась, и ринуться туда, сломя голову. Но Стив глубоко вздыхает и остается на месте. У всех есть право на выбор. Это самое важное, это его правило, от которого он отказываться не собирается. Баки выбор сделал. И Стив может только уважать его решение.

— Спасибо, Бак. Умеешь поднять настроение и поддержать, ничего не скажешь.


	2. II.

Тони не может решить, как себя вести, и это читается практически во всем, что он делает.  
Его гложет злость и грызет обида — вполне понятные человеческие чувства. Но он же человек широкой, мать ее, души, и способен взвесить обстоятельства со всех сторон, а потом принимать какие-то решения.

— У вас большая семейная драма или сможете еще все уладить? — Наташа смотрит на Стива заинтересованно, в кои-то веки понятия не имея о том, какая головоломка не дает ему покоя на самом деле.

— Так заметно? — он забирает у нее коктейль, делает пару глотков и приходит к выводу, что стоило сначала попросить Тони заняться созданием какой-нибудь очень крепкой выпивки и только потом уже портить с ним отношения. — Не знаю, сможем ли мы вернуться к нашей изначальной доброй дружбе.

— Ты так себе представляешь добрую дружбу? Ну и тяжелая же у тебя была молодость, — она тянет коктейль через трубочку, внимательно смотрит на Стива, ожидая продолжения или хоть каких-то комментариев. Но ему хочется поговорить о проклятущем письме, а как это сделать, не нарушив единственную просьбу Баки, разветвившуюся на многочисленные «не ищи, не преследуй, не трогай, не обсуждай и желательно — не дыши» он не понимает.

— Ладно, скоро Тони перестанет приглашать меня на вечеринки, и я буду коротать долгие летние ночи в одиночестве, вспоминая свою сложную юность. Я тогда как раз никому не нравился.

Наташа усмехается.

— Ну, если тебе объявят бойкот, хочешь я тоже не буду сюда приходить? И Клинта подговорю. Мы будем заявляться к тебе… ты, кстати, разве не хотел переехать?

— Как раз собираюсь.

— А до того времени мы будем заявляться к тебе и … даже не знаю, ты еще рисуешь? Мог бы нарисовать меня? — она улыбается и встает против света. Болезненное и пронзительное сияние дизайнерской лампы заливает ее силуэт не хуже софита, электричество растекается по плавным линиям, создает огненный ореол вокруг рыжих волос.

— Ты как девушка с гравюры, — Стив улыбается и отпивает коктейль. — Жаль, я уже почти сто лет не брал в руки карандаш.

Тихая музыка привносит в жизнь гармоничный ритм, настраивает на философский лад, заставляя продолжать разговор.

— Я сейчас задам тебе вопрос. Чисто гипотетический. Но только ты пообещай мне, что не будешь расспрашивать ни о чем дальше. Как тебе?

— Я соглашусь, только потому что слишком заинтригована таким уровнем загадочности. С твоей стороны.

— Хорошо, — Стив кивает и наклоняется к ней чуть ближе. Наверное, со стороны они смотрятся как чертовски сладкая парочка. — Вот допустим, ты очень не хочешь с кем-то связываться. Совсем. Никак. И пишешь письмо. Детальное, в котором четко излагаешь, почему вам не по пути. Но понятия не имеешь, куда письмо отсылать, поэтому предварительно через какие-то там сложные источники ищешь адрес…

— Мы уже не про Тони говорим, так ведь? — она подмигивает ему и опускает взгляд к бокалу.

— Совсем нет.

— Занятная у тебя пассия. Очень это все смахивает на «Три дня я гналась за вами, чтобы сказать вам, как вы мне безразличны».

***

Стив знает, почему тянет с переездом. Квартира давит. Застойностью, затхлостью и неприятными воспоминаниями. Даже не так. Воспоминаниями о том, что могло бы произойти. Время не движется в ней, спотыкается об острые углы и замирает, а потом начинает циркулировать по кругу.

Но он ждет. Ждет и ждет, хотя прекрасно понимает, что ждать нет никакого смысла. И почему-то дожидается.

Почтовый ящик приветливо встречает свежей газетой, счетами и новеньким конвертом.  
Стив вертит его в руках некоторое время, изучает как безответную загадку. Он действительно искренне удивлен. Бумага в этот раз белая, не мятая, не вызывает ощущения, что письмо писалось второпях, в минутном перерыве между погонями под обстрелом.

Он колеблется пару мгновений, вооружается ключом и переступает порог квартиры.

Быстро заваривает чай, садится за кухонный стол и продолжает изучать конверт. Яркие оранжевые марки с ребристыми краями просто не могут ничего общего иметь с содержимым. И все же, Баки ведь покупал их, приклеивал. Сам.

Как бы там ни было, читать письмо все равно придется. От листка, сложенного в несколько раз, как будто тянет запахом дешевого табака. Настолько крепкого, что бумага держит его через многие мили и дни.

_Роджерс,_

_Не обессудь, я понятия не имею, зачем опять тебе пишу. Я даже понятия не имею, прочтешь ли ты когда-нибудь это письмо. Учитывая, какой погром произошел у тебя (моими усилиями, в том числе) — сильно сомневаюсь._

_Но так нужно. Я осознал это, когда писал предыдущее письмо: помогает все систематизировать. Как только выводишь все на бумагу, раскладываешь по полочкам, все становится понятнее._

_Я все еще не знаю тебя и никогда не узнаю, но ты, пожалуй, единственный человек, который хотя бы не ненавидит меня и которому не все равно. Это делает мою писанину более осмысленной. Дает какой-то ориентир. Так что ты опять помогаешь мне, и я опять тебе благодарен._

_Я сейчас… очень далеко. Тут проще укрыться._

_У меня так много странных, практически диких навыков, и так трудно применить их в обычной жизни. Но она мне все равно не светит, это уж точно. Нужно двигаться, перемещаться. Постоянно. Не останавливаться, иначе найдут. Или так мне только кажется, но проклятая паранойя все равно покоя не даст, сам понимаешь._

_Я тут из праздного интереса попытался поискать возможности (просто на будущее), в газете столько всяких предложений. Кто-нибудь же сейчас пытается найти работу через газету? В ней же зачем-то печатают все эти объявления. Знаешь, есть тьма профессий, которые мне уже никогда не освоить. Современных, как раз подходящих для нынешнего времени. Оно ведь такое — опыты, прорывы, технологии, информация и открытые данные._

_И для всего этого у меня никогда не будет ни нормальных навыков, ни образования. Образование. Смешно просто. Газету я разорвал, очень как-то было горько и обидно. Хотя это полный идиотизм — пытаться спасти свою шкуру и одновременно злиться на то, что никогда не сможешь стать каким-нибудь разработчиком и понять, как все устроено._

_Меня заметил один из местных. Наверное, от меня просто несло бессильной злобой. Да еще и направленной в никуда. Стал лезть, расспрашивать, что со мной такое, что так раздражает. Мне бы тут и уйти, но я почему-то просто не мог. Этот человек был таким настоящим, счастливым. Точно не чей-нибудь агент, разве что уже сто лет назад позабывший, что вообще на кого-то работает. Прожил всю жизнь в яркой, солнечной стране, занимался семейным делом — допустим, кожей и изделиями из кожи. У него, конечно же, есть собственная мастерская, в которой и пахнет кожей. Так резко и насыщенно._

_И все, что он рассказывает, такое прям сочное, яркое. До отвращения. И все его проблемы просты до отвращения. Как и все проблемы маленьких, ярких городов. Тут улицы слишком узкие, чтобы два автобуса могли нормально разъехаться (то еще зрелище) — вот их проблемы._

_Вообще не стоило с ним разговаривать. Но я почему-то посетовал ему на свою судьбу. Он надо мной, конечно, посмеялся. Сказал, что есть сотни прекрасных вещей, которыми можно проникнуться и научиться делать правильно. Только подход подбери — и вперед. Работать руками, например. Хвастался своей мастерской, приглашал прийти и попробовать._

_Работать руками, ты представляешь? Боюсь подумать, что было бы, если бы я согласился. Нет, тонкая и вонючая кожа — это теперь тоже не для меня. Он, конечно, обиделся на мой отказ, но доказывать мне что-то не перестал. Заливал, какой я молодой, что у меня еще вся жизнь впереди._

_Я попытался уйти, но он не дал. Заставил выпить с ним бутылку вина. Только зря хороший напиток перевел. Я не подхожу для этих мест. Не могу работать руками, не могу нормально напиться и выгляжу молодо, при том, что сам — древний старик, каких еще поискать._

_Но я найду способ куда-то пристроить свои больные возможности. Со временем. Искривленные люди же все равно как-то существуют._

_Зато тут очень тепло. Иногда тепла не хватает. И краски яркие. Хотя это я уже писал. И люди помешаны на политике, в которой ни черта не понимают, и на еде, в которой разбираются намного лучше._

_Я не думаю, что буду и дальше тебе писать. Делать заметки для себя самого — тоже неплохая идея. А то это глупость, как будто сам себе противоречу._

_Береги себя!  
ДБ_

***

— Ну, что? Какие-нибудь новости от твоей пассии?

Стив от всей души давится кофе и смотрит на Наташу с искренним удивлением.

— Как ты узнала?

— Ну, тебе же сказали не искать, не преследовать и не связываться, я правильно помню? — иногда его поражает, насколько гармонично они могут смотреться посреди самых обычных _повседневных_ мест. Кафе, парки, кинотеатры. Ни о чем не беспокоятся. Просто болтают о том, о сем. Интересно, удается ли Баки выглядеть также обыденно? Нет, судя по письмам.

— Именно.

— А ты все принял к сведению и не стал ничего предпринимать? Только не говори, что это личное право каждого, — она делает глоток кофе и вопросительно смотрит на него. Со стороны они легко сошли бы за флиртующую парочку. Но только со стороны.

— Мне не очень интересно кого-то преследовать.

— Да? А то кажется, что ты места себе не находишь, готов броситься в погоню хоть сейчас.

— Тогда вернемся к тому, что не связываться с кем-то — личное право каждого.

— Это провокация. Ты не ведешься, так что жди новых писем. Но я бы не советовала тебе их читать.

— Это еще почему?

— Тебя ловят на крючок. Разве ты не видишь? Не попадайся. Это очень дешевый трюк. Ну вот, ты опять это делаешь.

— Что делаю? — он допивает кофе и вопросительно смотрит на Наташу.

— Улыбаешься, киваешь и собираешься поступить по-своему. Всегда так делаешь, когда хочешь, чтобы от тебя отстали. Но она хотя бы стоит того?

— Стоит, не сомневайся.


	3. III.

— Чем она душит письма? — пару мгновений Стив вопросительно смотрит на Клинта, пока тот не решает переформулировать вопрос. Для совсем недалеких. — Аромат, Кэп. Каким парфюмом от них пахнет?

— Ты уже всем рассказала? — Бартона Стив игнорирует.

Наташа только пожимает плечами.

— Нет.

— Кэп, ароматы — это очень важно. Только по ним и можно понять ее настоящие намерения. На слова вообще не обращай внимания.

— Клинт почему-то дает шанс твоему роману.

Они на кухне. Куда в любую секунду может завалиться еще добрый десяток человек, и Стиву крайне не хотелось бы в этот самый момент оказаться посреди тотализатора о его мифических отношениях. Это если не считать всех датчиков и микрофонов, щедро пораспиханных Тони по помещениям Башни. Возможно, собственноручно.

К тому же не стоит забывать про незримое присутствие добропорядочного искусственного интеллекта. Он тоже просто обязан все слушать и подробно записывать.

Но здесь всегда светло, кондиционеры старательно регулируют температуру до комфортной, окна широкие, а кофе — настоящий и очень крепкий. И тут у него есть дело, с которым он все никак не может разобраться.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Тони.

— Он сейчас не в настроении. Может тебя мягко по-дружески послать. Не очень далеко, — Наташа садится за высокий стул у барной стойки (неизменный атрибут любой из кухонь Башни, таков, видимо, архитектурный замысел: без барной стойки кухня не имеет никакого смысла). — Так что давай поговорим о важном.

— О твоей пассии, — кивает Клинт. — Мы же должны знать, в чьи руки вверяем своего Капитана.

— Я не могу прорваться к Тони, и на это почему-то находится миллион благовидных предлогов.

— Мы можем ему что-нибудь передать, — предлагает Наташа, и Стив чувствует, что начинает злиться. Ситуация идиотская, похожа на детскую игру, в которой все окружающие находятся в сговоре. А его это почему-то задевает, хотя и не должно.

— Я уж как-нибудь сам с ним поговорю.

— Если он в какой-то момент решит, что ему это нужно, — Наташа улыбается и смотрит Стиву в глаза. Иногда он сомневается, что вообще существует человек, чей взгляд она выдержать не может. — Ну, в ближайшее время. У тебя есть право не рассказывать, что там у вас происходит. А он вправе все обдумывать, сколько влезет.

— Ладно тебе, Стив. Пусть обдумывает. Не замечал раньше, чтобы вы так дорожили обществом друг друга, — Клинт смотрит на него вопросительно. Пару мгновений он колеблется, не уверенный, что этот разговор вообще стоит начинать.

— В какой-то момент Тони стал чем-то вроде моего въедливого внутреннего голоса. Это важно.

— То есть?

— Ну, не скрою, некоторые его высокомерные реплики дико раздражали. Потом я понял, что неправильно все воспринимаю. В какой-то момент часть из них совсем перестала задевать. Но вот если что-то задевает… это хороший повод задуматься над тем, все ли там в порядке.

— Знаешь, если бы мой внутренний голос… был голосом Старка, я бы точно отправился лечить нервы.

— Я раньше тоже так думал.

Телефон в руках Наташи вибрирует, пару мгновений она изучает написанное на экране.

— Брюс считает, что твоя девушка — не американка. Он прав?

— Нет.

— Значит, она отсюда?

— Не совсем, — Стив прекрасно понимает, что каждая реплика топит все его все сильнее и сильнее. Ему нужно с кем-то поговорить о Баки. Но только не вот так.

— Фьюри вообще утверждает, что она не существует, — хмыкает Клинт и картинно закатывает глаза. — Скажи мне, что он не прав.

— В каком-то смысле — прав, — улыбается Стив. — Только не говорите, что он вышел на связь и готов был обсудить…

— Он только ради этого вышел на связь, — прерывает его Наташа и выразительно смотрит на него, чтобы подчеркнуть всю серьезность ситуации. — Да, с Тони я бы с радостью это все тоже обсудила.

— Вы и без него неплохо справляетесь. Или пока замените его кем-нибудь. Найдите себе парня с дорогой машиной, за которым будет таскаться человек с прожектором.

***

Проблема в том, что от третьего письма Баки за версту тянет тоской и злостью.  
Серая бумага впитала невнятный запах дороги. Сырость, дешевый табак, бензин. Конверт замят и замусолен, слишком много чужих пальцев прошлись по нему, потрогали, оставили жирные пятна.

Стив ложится на диван в гостиной, свет не включает. Письма Баки — странные, сумеречные, в сумерках их и надо читать. В сумерках сознание плывет, а при ярком электрическом свете все эти слова можно принять за чистую монету.

Ручка блеклая, читается текст трудно. Писать ей, наверное, тоже было неприятно.

_Роджерс,_

_Обещаю, что докучать письмами больше не буду. Не вижу в этом смысла.  
Сначала мне казалось, что так будет лучше. Но становится только хуже._

_Я из-за этих писем представляю себе, что у меня могла бы быть нормальная жизнь. Но это самообман. И еще я тебя за собой тащу. А здесь все не такое, как у нормальных. Покореженное, больное. И еще целая куча насилия и принуждения._

_А на самом деле, я даже не могу нигде задержаться. Кричу ночами, таких постояльцев не любят. Костяшки все разбиты. Тоже сам, ночью. Я даже не сразу осознаю, что кричу. Не знаю собственный голос и говорю слишком мало. Не уверен, что он всегда таким был. Связки сорваны, не разобрать. Короче, тут любят порядок, а не крики. Конечно, придумаю, что с этим делать, или тело само как-то приспособится._

_Но это прелюдия, я же знаю, ты очень склонен все раскладывать по полкам. Потому что тебе до всего есть дело._

_Давай начистоту? Ведь нет никакого смысла пытаться что-то воссоздавать. У меня знакомое тебе лицо. Какая ирония, спустя столько лет меня угораздило нарваться именно на того человека, для которого лицо Баки Барнса будет знакомым._

_Но на этом все. Поверь, я скорблю по нему, наверное, не меньше тебя. И мне хотелось бы быть им. Ужасно хотелось бы. Но это невозможно. Не знаю, в какой момент точно его переломили и окончательно стерли. Напихали в голову странных команд._

_На самом деле тебе будет неприятно меня видеть. Потому что в чем-то я тебя понимаю: захочется что-то изменить и наладить. Но иногда просто уже нечего налаживать. Если даже мы встретимся однажды, просто окажемся наедине с людьми, до которых нам, по сути, нет дела. Мне до тебя дела нет, а тебе есть дело до Баки, но вот только я не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня и видел мертвеца. Меня это будет дико бесить, а тебе будет неудобно сказать мне, чтобы я уже убирался подобру-поздорову и дал тебе возможность нормально жить дальше. Так что давай расстанемся на хорошей ноте. И если однажды жизнь столкнет нас лицом к лицу, просто разойдемся и ковыряться в гнойниках наших отношений не будем._

_И еще эта обида, будь она неладна. Я очень много читал о тебе, не буду скрывать. И все эти информационные брошюры долбят, что мы с тобой были лучшими друзьями. И ты спас столько людей. Я даже не знаю, в каких категориях можно измерить их количество. Сотни? Тысячи?_

_Почему тебе до меня не было никакого дела? Почему вокруг меня было столько людей, все в курсе…, а ты так искренне удивился тогда на мосту. У тебя же такие возможности, такие влиятельные друзья. Это все странно, Стив._

_Поэтому давай просто подождем другой жизни. Вдруг снова встретимся? Вдруг узнаем друг друга?_

— И с каких это пор ты больше думаешь о себе, чем обо мне? — Стив чувствует, что слишком сильно сжимает бумагу. Да, он сильный и со всем справится. Да, он чертов Капитан Америка. Вот только прийти в себя до конца явно так и не смог. Иначе не стал бы вслух разговаривать с письмом.

На предложении встретиться в другой жизни Баки ставит точку. Но письмо так и не заканчивает.

_Ты не против, я расскажу тебе историю напоследок? Мне нужно поделиться ей, она меня… задела, пожалуй._

_История одной девушки, ей очень нужно было с кем-то поговорить. И для этой цели ее угораздило выбрать меня. Видимо, в этом городе общаться ей решительно не с кем. Он очень пустой. Улицы прямые и безлюдные, движения почти нет… я все представлял себе по-другому. Что эти места должны быть как-то злее, наверное. Только пиво тут хорошее. Вкус приятный, хотя это ни капли не помогает. Тебя предупредили, что ты на всю жизнь останешься трезвенником? Наверное — нет, ты бы точно о таком рассказал.  
_  
— То-то ты ни черта не помнишь, о чем я тебе рассказывал.

_А я, видимо, создаю о себе правильное впечатление. Человека, который просто исчезнет. С которым больше уже никогда не встретишься. Такой вот я мастер поддерживать имидж. И знаешь, иногда выслушать — пожалуй, самое лучшее, что вообще можно сделать. Вот она поделилась со мной историей своей странной любви. Наверное, самой настоящей, быстрой, яркой и очень бестолковой. Ты что-нибудь знаешь о бестолковой любви, Стив?_

_Есть такие люди — как пиявки. Вцепятся и не отпускают. И присасываются все сильнее, пьют соки. Вот эта девушка — из таких. Художница. Ты же знаешь, чего ищут настоящие художники?_

— Еще как.

 _Вот она искала… горы, драматизм, вычурность архитектуры и дешевую арендную плату. И, конечно же, натурщика. Но не нашла.  
_  
— Не повезло. У меня-то всегда был натурщик. Часами мог передо мной выделываться.

_Я думаю, ты знаешь, как важен натурщик для художника._

— Баки, если ты написал мне первую часть письма, а потом поперся к ней в качестве натурщика, клянусь, я вас обоих найду и убью.

_Зато она нашла себе другого художника._

_У них очень утонченная история знакомства. У людей искусства же по-другому не бывает. Они встретились в ресторане или в баре, она как-то вскользь упомянула. Только не видели друг друга. Темно, одежда пропахла табаком. Она слышала его голос. Он клеил какую-то дамочку, у него для этого есть свои интонации. Знаешь, такие пьяные, плавные и обаятельные. Не представляю, как можно через голос все это передать._

— Представляешь, Бак. Просто у тебя связки сорваны.

_Вот она послушала, как он говорит, половила эти его интонации, тут же достала блокнот и зарисовала. Так, как представила его себе. Не знаю, насколько ее рисунок совпал с реальностью. Это не так уж важно, а мой вопрос бы точно все испортил._

_И еще у него было потрясающее чувство вкуса. Какого ни у кого больше нет. Она сказала, что именно за чувство вкуса-то его и полюбила. На самом деле они были похожи друг на друга. Одинаково смотрели на мир, кажется, когда-то любили одну и ту же женщину. Наверное, легко влюбиться в собственную копию. Такое высшее проявление эгоизма — полюбить себя в другом человеке._

_Они вместе ходили на выставки. Обсуждали искусство. Знаешь каково это — идти на выставку с художником, у которого потрясающее чувство вкуса? Босх и что-то еще. Только ему принадлежащее. Держать за руку, касаться легко-легко, а больше — ни-ни. Только взгляды ловить. О, это получше самого лучшего минета._

Усилием воли Стив заставляет себя дышать спокойно. Ругается. Сочно. С чувством, со вкусом.

— Это такое издевательство, Бак? Или ты был не в себе, когда все это писал?

_Они много травы истоптали под окнами друг друга. Ходили у домов, вздыхали и делали вид, что просто гуляли. Часами. Ждали непонятно чего. И любили. Очень сильно. По-настоящему. А потом он ее оставил._

_Она сказала, что хорошо помнит тот день. Погода была никакая. Ни дождя, ни яркого солнца. Он сказал ей об этом у входа в метро. Она с тех пор всегда обходит эту станцию. Уехал к другой девушке. Вот сюда, в этот самый городок. Эта девушка написала ей на днях. Его больше нет, как я понял. Болезнь. Что-то с легкими. Не хватило сил ей признаться, что это не вылечить. Такие дела._

_Мне эту девушку безумно жалко. До невозможности. Она ушла из местечка, где мы сидели, так и не притронулась к своему пиву. Куда ушла? Что с ней теперь будет? Понятия не имею. И мне хотелось бы ей помочь. Но я не могу. Помогать способны только цельные люди. А не такие вот… поврежденные._

_Д.  
_  
Письмо на этом заканчивается, и Стив со злостью комкает лист. Поврежденный. Таким он себя считает? Как же нужно сейчас поговорить. Сказать так много. Это ведь не он, не Баки. А Стив. Не успел, не понял, не предпринял… Должен был услышать, понять, заботиться. Сравнять Гидру с землей, а не… Но нет, это повторение все той же ошибки, которую он совершает вечно: думает о себе, вместо того, чтобы подумать наконец-то о Баки. Чего он хочет? Что пытается донести в этих письмах?

Стив разворачивает скомканное письмо и аккуратно разглаживает. Прижимает к груди на пару мгновений. Потом убирает в ящик стола к двум другим. Баки поможет ему во всем разобраться.

***

Ему часто снятся кошмары — поезд, две вытянутые руки, несколько сантиметров над непреодолимой пропастью. Но только не этой ночью.

Во сне он рисует Баки. Тот пытается его обмануть, все время поворачивается, наклоняет голову. Стив зарисовывает его короткие волосы, но когда отрывается от бумаги — они уже прикрывают ему плечи, одна из прядей почти касается ключицы.

Он рисует сержанта Барнса — красавца, шалопая, веселого парня с жизнью в глазах, которой хватало им на двоих. Обозначает его лишь легкими штрихами. Влажными мазками выводит искусанные губы. В движении. Тот расстегивает пуговицу на манжете — всего лишь одну — и, черт побери, в этом целомудренном рисунке в одном изгибе запястья похоти больше, чем на самой откровенной картине.

Он рисует Солдата, полностью обнаженного. Долго, часами. Ловит неровные линии красноватых шрамов, лодыжки, тонкие венки на запястье. Солдат сидит на обшарпанном подоконнике, в трущобной бруклинской квартирке, дрожит — от холода, потому что уже слишком долго ждет. Или от чего-то другого. Снова обманывает, становится Барнсом. Тот курит, выдыхает в воздух сизый дым. Баки никогда бы не стал так делать. Не стал бы курить в присутствии Стива.

Грудь сдавливает, легкие сжимает спазм. Ему не хватает воздуха, хотя где-то на грани сна и яви Стив понимает, что такого просто не может быть. Он практически чувствует руку Баки на своей груди, его большой палец массирует впадинку у основания шеи, задает ритм, с которым сердце должно гнать кровь. Стив глубоко вздыхает, чувствует, как воздух наполняет легкие, и просыпается.

Ему жарко, кожа горит огнем. Дыхание сбито.

Он тихо стонет и отправляется в душ. Ругается по дороге. На Тони с его взрослыми играми, на Баки с его идиотизмом, на Наташу, не способную держать язык за зубами, и на Бартона с его тотализатором.


	4. IV

Четвертое письмо от Баки приходит буквально через пару дней. Даже не совсем письмо, так, записка, даже без обращения, очень смахивающая на последнее «прости».

_Ты ведь и сам все прекрасно понимаешь._

_Я никогда не хотел убивать, так получалось. И это началось еще в той, прошлой жизни, когда я хотя бы помнил себя._

_Нет никакого смысла и дальше скорбеть по твоему другу. Знаешь, сколько военнопленных погибли в железнодорожных составах по пути к лагерям? Наверняка, эти люди были ничем не хуже него._

_А знаешь, когда он на самом деле погиб? Задолго до поезда и даже до Гидры. Просто в какой-то момент изменился, и не стало твоего друга из Бруклина._

_Я пишу это тебе, потому что ты тоже должен знать это и суметь принять._

_Прощай, Роджерс._

_Д._

В какой-то момент Стив понимает, что зашел в тупик.

У него всегда есть план или хотя бы мутная схема. В крайнем случае — общий курс, которого он может с завидным упорством придерживаться. По всей видимости, его решение предоставить всем полную свободу действий и возможность выбирать линию поведения самостоятельно приводит к полному краху.

Баки — вот уж мастер держать слово — на контакт больше не выходит. Даже односторонний, ни к чему, черт побери, не обязывающий. Стив призывает себя к спокойствию и пытается просчитать варианты.

Временно затаился? Разуверился, что во всем этом есть хоть какой-то смысл? Окончательно сошел с ума? Или с ним что-то случилось?

Последний вариант долбился где-то в подсознании постоянно, ввинчивается в голову багровыми волнами мигрени, о существовании которой Стив успел позабыть.

— Наташа рассказала мне про письма, — между делом сообщает ему Сэм. По коммуникатору. Они на задании, а на заданиях Сэм крайне редко отвлекается на посторонние разговоры. Стив как раз очень ценит в нем это качество. — Кэп, это не дело. Мотаться на такие расстояния, чтобы проверить почту… Даже для тебя это уже слишком.

— Можем обсудить все попозже, — предлагает Стив.

— Слушай, если все, как описала Вдова, ты рискуешь однажды превратиться в дряхлого старика, караулящего почтовый ящик. Я ничего не имею против отношений, но в них должен быть здравый смысл.

— Да, все постоянно талдычат мне про здравый смысл.

— Короче, когда начнешь одиноко обживаться десятками котов, пусть это хотя бы будут мейн-куны. Представляешь: приходишь вечером домой, садишься читать письмо, за окном стучит град, и мейн-куны смотрят на тебя с сочувствием.

Щит Стива не отскакивает от стены, как каучуковый — вгрызается в бетон на пару десятков сантиметров и там застревает. Сэм понимает, что пришло время свернуть разговор, но уже не может остановиться:

— Мы будем всем говорить, что ты просто содержишь питомник с мейн-кунами. Это хорошее прикрытие.

***

В какой-то момент Стив понимает, что его терпение подошло к концу и ему решительно плевать вообще на все — нужно отправляться по следам беглого разгильдяя, хочет он того или нет. Даже если придется вооружиться одной вшивой фотографией и переговорить со всеми немецкими художниками, архитекторами, дизайнерами и еще чертом в ступе.

Он лежит без сна посреди оглушающе-пустой квартиры. Изучает тени на потолке, пока их рисунок не отпечатывается на обратной стороне век.

Бессонная ночь — самое время для великих и бессмысленных проектов.

Однажды он найдет Баки. Где-нибудь посреди горной итальянской деревни. Он пасет там овец и заново учится искусству любить жизнь у местного пожилого перчаточника. Жена перчаточника, конечно же, от него в восторге и принимает как сына. Дети — снисходительно демонстрируют все тонкости жизни в маленьких деревушках. И вот в окружении кучи очень шумных людей Баки пытается мало-помалу искать внутреннюю гармонию.

Вот тут-то к ним и заявится Стив и все испортит. Ворвется на поляну с овцами — злой, усталый и голодный — схватит Баки за руку и потащит прочь. А если перчаточник и его многочисленные родственники попытаются помешать — подробно объяснит им, что Баки — вовсе не несчастная и одинокая заблудшая душа. А просто городской сумасшедший, которого уже обыскались. Все будут кричать и размахивать руками. Местные — на итальянском, а Стив — на чистейшем и незамутненном английском.

Картинка получается победоносная и очень яркая. Хочется отправиться на поиски прямо сразу же.

Только вот Баки с тем же самым успехом может быть канадским лесорубом, лондонским портовым грузчиком или мерчандайзером далекого и всеми позабытого европейского отделения «Старк Индастриз». Очень давно учрежденного Пеппер Поттс специально для нужд сирых и убогих.

Стив практически не удивляется, когда телефон вдруг начинает надрываться в ночной тишине.

— Тони?

— Слушай, Кэп, где тебя черти носят?

— У себя.

— У себя и не в себе? Этот вопрос — просто проявление хорошего тона. Так-то я и сам, конечно, в курсе.

— Ты хотел поговорить?

Пару секунд трубка непривычно давит тягостным молчанием.

— Да, я думаю, пора. Пришлю за тобой вертолет.

— Тони.

— Хорошо меня знаешь, я уже здесь, наверху. Давай, поднимайся.

— И все-таки…

— С соседями потом разберусь, даю слово. Раз уж тебе так принципиально иметь собственное жилье, и именно здесь.

Из трубки несутся гудки, и Стив тихо вздыхает. Далась им всем эта крыша.

***

Тони прилетает с дорогим до неприличия виски, у него усовершенствованная модель костюма и целая тьма аргументов. Он ищет компромисс, вот только не со Стивом, а скорее с самим собой.

— Хочешь знать мое мнение, Кэп? Я могу его искать, а вот ты теперь — нет.

Он чуть-чуть пьян. Это совершенно нормально для человека, которого грызет безудержное желание задеть и поставить на место. Волосы растрепаны — ветер гуляет по крыше — вид у него слегка небрежный. Костюм припаркован тут же. Можно спокойно лететь домой.

— Почему? — у Стива тоже есть тьма аргументов. И письмо от Баки, в котором черным по белому сказано, что иногда самое важное — выслушать.

— Потому что ты не сможешь оценивать ситуацию объективно. У тебя слишком большая личная заинтересованность. Дров наломаешь.

— А ты не наломаешь?

— Я имею на это право! — Тони протягивает ему бутылку, и к его искреннему изумлению Стив соглашается. Напиться хочется уже слишком давно. Или на крыше слишком холодно. Горло обжигает, бодрит, разгоняет кровь по венам.

— Так что я тебе запрещаю. Без шуток. Без уступок. Если полезешь искать — я об этом узнаю тут же. Это очень легко.

— Я ведь и сейчас обвешан датчиками слежения? — Стив улыбается. — Только это все чушь, Тони. Объективность, ответственность — плевать ты на все это хотел, не первый день друг друга знаем.

Они стоят на крыше, перекрикивают шум ветра. Разделяют одну бутылку виски на двоих, прекрасно понимая, что никому от нее легче этой ночью не станет. Стив — в домашней одежде, и Тони — растрепанный, в тройке, сбежал к Стиву с какого-нибудь очень модного приема, не иначе. Поговорить. Они стоят там, ругаются, делят зоны влияния. Давешняя журналистка многое бы отдала за такой материал.

— Слушай, Кэп, я пришел поговорить с глазу на глаз. Пока мы еще можем до чего-то договориться. По-человечески. Не хочешь — не слушай, но тогда мне придется принять меры, чтобы тебя кое в чем ограничить.

— Ты же знаешь, что мне до ограничений нет никакого дела.

— В этом твоя проблема, Стив, — Тони подходит вплотную, дышит парами дорогого алкоголя, срывается на непривычное обращение. — Ты вроде как национальный герой, и никто, мать твою, не видит, как ты постоянно ходишь по краю. Ищешь этот чертов край, потому что как безумный хочешь его переступить. Я разве не прав?

— Прав. Мне бы раньше и в голову не пришло, что ты меня так хорошо знаешь.

— Я же гений, помнишь? — Тони отнимает у Стива бутылку, делает глоток. Начинает говорить, и в его интонациях появляется что-то злое, отчаянное. Ноты, от которых раньше он был свободен. — Не смей искать Барнса. Полезешь — и я тут же всем дам знать, какой ты на самом деле. Что у тебя в голове.

— Мне жаль, — Стив выдерживает его взгляд, хотя впервые это дается ему очень нелегко. — Хотелось бы мне освободить тебя от всего этого.

— Мне твоя жалость не сдалась, — прерывает его Тони и делает еще один размашистый глоток. Смотрит Стиву в глаза. Боится не смотреть. Он ведь сюда за этим и прилетел — убедиться в том, что нашел с собой нужный компромисс. Что во всем прав. — Мы с тобой две стороны одной монеты, два воплощения Американской Мечты. Великой, между прочим. Я сказочно богат и вовремя успел встать на путь созидания. И ты — парень из трущоб, всего сам добился, герой. И вот эта мечта сейчас просто трещит по швам. Мы можем разнести ее в пух и прах.

— Только нужно ли?

— Ты неадекватен в вопросе поиска Барнса. И у тебя есть практически неограниченные ресурсы. Опасное сочетание. Мне придется тебя ограничить.

Стив забирает у Тони бутылку. Ему холодно. Смешно сказать, но он почему-то мерзнет, стоя на чертовой крыше.

— Напарника бы тебе, Стив. Такого, чтобы о тебе заботился и иногда направлял.

— И ограничивал? И контролировал?

— И это тоже.

— А сам что же?

Тони вздыхает. Отводит взгляд, не может больше искать правду в глазах Стива. И в бутылке, и в занимающемся рассвете. Ее нет нигде.

— Я хотел бы. Да только сейчас нам друг с другом будет сложновато.

— А когда-то было легко?

Тони хмыкает, уходит от ответа.

— Слушай, заканчивай уже свои мытарства. Что ты тут забыл? Живи в Башне. Там хотя бы есть все виды развлечений, какие можно придумать для бессонных ночей.


	5. V.

Стив знает, что на фоне всего прочего у него есть действительно сильная черта: он умеет собирать команду. Быстро и четко. Практически из кого угодно. Под любую задачу.

И еще он умеет успешно выпадать из команды, идти наперекор всем, раздражать и вызывать всеобщее неодобрение.

Никто даже не может сформулировать, в чем дело. Чувствуют на подсознательном уровне, видят тонкую нить напряжения между ним и Тони, ощущают неприятную недосказанность.

***

— Это не дело, — произносит Сэм, когда они встречаются на очередной кухне Башни и пытаются говорить, не беспокоясь о том, что прослушивать их может каждый второй фикус. — Сколько я искал, сколько было затрачено усилий. Иногда человек просто не особо хочет, чтобы его нашли.

И даже просит, чтобы его не искали.

Стив рассказал бы Сэму все о письмах. Рассказал бы в любом случае. Кроме одного-единственного. Просьба Баки. Или человека, который представляется Баки. Он не может ее не исполнить, сжимает зубы, досадливо качает головой.

— Ты знаешь, я полностью на твоей стороне, и сделаю все, что от меня понадобится. Но, Стив, тебе самому ведь паршиво от всего этого. Не превращай идею в манию, ты же не такой. Иногда нужно суметь просто отпустить ситуацию.

***

— Ты что-то скрываешь, — говорит Наташа, когда они оказываются наедине во время очередной вылазки. На этот разговор у них есть сорок семь секунд. — Я могла бы узнать сама, но верю, что ты помнишь про командный дух и сам расколешься. Так же будет честно?

Стив улыбается и молчит. Она очень это не любит.

— Я надеюсь, это не из-за твоей пассии. А то она заслужила нормальную оплеуху. И серьезный разговор с ней бы тоже не помешал. Хотя я все еще не могу провести логическую связь между ней и Тони. Ты же понимаешь, что зря молчишь, Стив?

— Нам нужно работать, — тихо отвечает он и видит, как в ее глазах на мгновение загорается искра негодования. Он редко умудряется довести Наташу.

***

— Только не смей проворачивать никакие сомнительные делишки под дурака, Кэп, — говорит Тони, когда они встречаются в любби Башни и решают, что все-таки могут позволить себе подобие разговора. — Мы все обсудили. У тебя нет прав никого искать и покрывать.

— Ты уже подобрал мне напарника? А то неудобно же вечно контролировать все самостоятельно.

— Я работаю над этим. Кастинг — сложная штука. Ты ведь в курсе, что это такое?

— Очень надеюсь, что этим занимается Пеппер.

***

— Делай, что считаешь нужным, — однажды говорит ему Тор, и от неожиданности Стив отправляет Наташе недописанную смс. «Встретимся в». — Не знаю, какова причина твоей мрачности в последнее время. Но если чувствуешь, что должен что-то сделать — просто иди и делай, никого не слушай.

— Тони бы сейчас сказал, что ты культивируешь во мне худшие черты, — смеется Стив. Вот только Тор предельно серьезен.

— Тебя что-то гнетет, и ты должен с этим разобраться. Или не сможешь двигаться дальше.

Стив пожимает плечами. Иногда нужно, чтобы кто-то произнес проверенные истины вслух. Иначе они как-то забываются. Интересно, по меркам Тора, он уже вышел из подросткового возраста? Или еще даже не близок?

— Только проблема в том, что я застрял. Так застрял, что понятия не имею, как выбираться.

***

Стиву начинает казаться, что недовольство окружающих — как стена вокруг него. Прочная, высокая, и проломиться через нее — очень непростая задача. Не хватит ни ловкости, ни упорства, ни нечеловеческой физической силы.

А потом приходит письмо.

Возможно, оно уже давно болтается в ящике, в последнее время он редко проверяет.

Стив поднимается в квартиру, прямо на пороге разрывает конверт и разворачивает лист. В буквах нет былой остроты, они не вгрызаются в бумагу злыми закорючками, в них появилась какая-то плавность, округлость. Спокойствие.

Приходится сделать глубокий вдох, сесть на диван и только после этого снова развернуть письмо. Руки слегка дрожат. Совсем чуть-чуть.

 _Стив, привет!  
_  
Стив усмехается.

— А почему теперь так фамильярно? Как же «Роджерс» и «я это вообще не тебе пишу, так что можешь и не читать»?

_Ты, наверное, сейчас думаешь, как же я тебя достал. И если кто-то вообще в курсе всей этой писанины, наверняка, уже давно советует тебе завязывать с чтением._

— У меня есть три голоса против тебя и один за. От Тора, как ни странно.  
 _  
Помнишь, в первом письме я просил тебя от него избавиться? Если ты этого до сих пор почему-то не сделал, пожалуйста, сделай немедленно! Сожги, отправь в шредер, расщепи кислотой, уничтожь в реакторе Железного Человека. Их все. Это все не то. Я хотел сказать совершенно другое, но никак не получалось._

_Знаешь, иногда какие-то совершенно незначительные вещи помогают очень сильно поменять точку зрения._

_Как ты думаешь, по какому принципу люди вообще выбирают тех, к кому обращаются за помощью? Вот ты бы обратился ко мне?_

— Пожалуй.

_Если бы мы не были знакомы. И просто встретились на улице._

_Я сегодня сделал ужасную глупость. Понятия не имею, зачем. У тебя бывает так: делаешь какую-то чушь и даже понимаешь, что это чушь, но остановиться все равно не можешь? Бывает, конечно._

_Я просто шел по улице, и тут ко мне подходит девушка. Знаешь, Стив, какие люди вообще могут подойти ко мне с очень важным делом? Долбанутые совершенно._

_Вот и она такая… неординарная. Волосы русые, одета, пожалуй, слишком легко. Миловидная. И с идеей._

_Подходит ко мне и заявляет, что я должен ей помочь. Я. Ей. Я сначала даже немного опешил._

_Короче, излагаю суть нашего дела. Она, понимаешь ли, недавно переехала, и в квартире у нее пока маловато вещей. И вот прогуливается она по городу и видит, что в окне какой-то захудалой забегаловки стоит отличное гранатовое дерево. И вот нужно ей это несчастное дерево, прям как от смерти._

_И я пошел в эту самую забегаловку. Народ толпится вокруг хозяина (ну, или кто там принимает заказы). Я сажусь за столик рядом с гранатовым деревом, окно нараспашку, и начинаю размышлять, как бы так все провернуть понезаметнее._

_И тут ко мне подходят двое мужчин и говорят (просто идеальный день, чтобы наладить социальные контакты), что им нужно зарядить телефон. Беру у них телефон, кладу на подоконник и начинаю передвигать горшки с растительностью, чтобы якобы было удобнее подобраться к розетке. И в самый удачный момент передаю девушке за окном горшок с гранатовым деревом. Надо ли говорить, что она была очень рада и тут же скрылась восвояси?_

_Ну да, еще двое с телефоном ТАК на меня посмотрели. Я таких взглядов на себе давно не ловил. Но закончилось все неплохо, я просто приложил палец к губам и сделал «тсссс». И ушел. Девушку ту, конечно же, больше не видел._

Стив прекращает читать. Некоторое время задумчиво смотрит в окно. Руки чешутся накостылять паршивцу за связи с сомнительными девушками. И не только. И еще он никак не может перестать улыбаться.

_Стив, я много врал тебе. Да и себе тоже. Ты ведь знаешь меня, ты ведь догадался?  
Я все время пытаюсь что-то систематизировать и изложить по порядку, но в этом нет вообще никакого смысла, поэтому буду рассказывать все так, как мне хочется._

_Воспоминания летят в меня, как лавина. Отвратительные, но и не только. Это все из-за сыворотки, наверное. Еще недавно я и подумать не рискнул бы, что память вообще может так восстановиться._

_Я вспомнил тебя тогда, на мосту. Не знаю, понял ли ты это. Но меня, конечно, сразу же обнулили. Только все без толку. Разве тебя вообще можно забыть? Видимо, нет.  
Ну, я не могу._

_Пожалуйста, береги себя._

_Баки._


	6. VI.

— Это не Шерон, слишком уж экстравагантно, — внешне Наташа полностью погружена в изучение деталей будущей операции.

А Стив прекрасно умеет не вестись на провокации.

— Кто такая Шерон? — вскидывается Тони. Он даже не делает вид, что детали его хоть сколько-то интересуют. Его конек — импровизация. — У Кэпа завелась подружка, и меня не предупредили?

— Стив так просто не расколется, — тянет Бартон, смотря на Наташу. — К тому же угадывать намного интереснее.

— Вот я и пытаюсь отмести некоторые варианты, — она улыбается, но как-то очень недобро.

— Немедленно прекратите меня игнорировать и начните игнорировать Кэпа! Он сделает вид, что ему все равно.

— Тони, успокойся. Мы даже не знаем, существует ли она в природе, — Клинт выразительно смотрит на Стива.

— Да я прямо сейчас готов поставить все свое состояние на то, что нет! И можете мне поверить, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Стив тихо вздыхает.

***

Вечером он приходит к Тони в лабораторию, куда его, конечно же, не звали. Мандраж не отпускает. Новое письмо Баки может просто перечеркнуть предыдущее. Минутное просветление ушло, и все. Поминай, как звали.

— Что тебе тут нужно? — Тони говорит скорее устало, чем недовольно. Понимает, если уж Стив непрошенным заявился в его храм науки со своими языческими порывами, выгнать его будет трудно.

— Хочу послушать свой въедливый внутренний голос.

— Ты паршиво выглядишь, Кэп. А в твоем случае это значит, что все очень плохо. Видишь, до чего тебя довел твой дружок. Да и меня.

Стив молчит. Оглядывает помещение. Беспорядок, возведенный в ранг искусства. В нем только мастер и может разобраться и что-то найти. Мастер стоит тут же, смотрит на него, как на что-то инородное, неприятное. Девайс с модным дизайном, сделанный не его руками, не в его лаборатории.

Стив принял новый век таким, каким его преподнесли. С техногенной магией и наукой на грани чудес. Он не стремился во всем разбираться. А вот Баки бы здесь понравилось.

— Надо было подождать, пока ты выпьешь, а потом уже приходить.

— Он опасен. И ты это поймешь, когда будет поздно.

— Не в моем случае.

— В твоем — особенно! Ему обязательно снесет крышу, а виноват будешь ты. Я говорю, как жуткий формалист, но психопатам с навыками убийц не место среди…

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Стив знает, что Тони очень много думал обо всем. Собирался тут же мчаться разыскивать и вершить правосудие, изучал, анализировал, добывал информацию. Должен был уже прийти к каким-то выводам.

— Если он проявится, ты должен поступить разумно, Стив. Ему нельзя давать свободу действий, его место в лаборатории или в…

— Боже, Тони!

Они замолкают, некоторое время смотрят друг на друга в неверии.

— Кричишь? Не в твоем стиле.

— А что в моем?

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Долгие, изматывающие душу беседы.

Стив усмехается. Знает, что Баки с этим утверждением бы согласился. От этого только тяжелее.

— Слушай, проблема в том, что ты за всем этим безумием упорно видишь человека, — Тони тычет в него отверткой в искреннем порыве что-то доказать. — Для тебя прошло слишком мало времени. А для него уже вся жизнь.

— А что, если я все-таки прав? Все равно нужно сажать за решетку или отправлять в лабораторию?

— Ты сам показал мне папку. Высказал свои догадки. Нет там ничего. Только безумие. Стоит ему где-то показаться, сорваться — схватят тут же. И я вот лично мешать не буду.

— А помогать?

Тони молчит. Стив чувствует, что в глубине души ждал этого. Гнев вспыхнул в нем, породил пожар, сжег его дотла и спалил все вокруг. Полыхало страшно. Так, что даже Стиву было не по себе.

Но потом начал угасать. Такая натура.

— Хочется подойти к тебе и как следует встряхнуть, да вот только это ничего не даст, — Тони так и уходит от ответа. — Дальше собственного носа видеть точно не начнешь.

***

Шестое письмо Стив ждет с обостренным нетерпением.  
Хочет что-то кому-то доказать. Себе, в первую очередь. Звезда упрямства, под которой он родился, талдычит, что все будет в порядке.

Баки не подводит и даже письмо присылает достаточно скоро. Как будто все понимает и обо всем догадывается. Хотя бы не дает соседям повод счесть Стива конченым наркоманом, караулящим у ящика очередную дозу.

Стив достает конверт, изучает марки. Задумывается, как Баки удается так быстро перемещаться с места на место. Это должно быть чертовски непросто.

_Стив, привет! Снова тебе пишу._

— Да кто еще разберет твой почерк?

_Мне нужно поделиться с тобой несколькими важными тезисами, так что, пожалуйста, наберись терпения._

_Во-первых, чисто из праздного любопытства я сходил в дацан. В такие места, наверное, нужно отправляться заранее подготовившись. А то сунешься не туда, пойдешь против часовой стрелки там, где нужно по… и тебя вежливо попросят уйти._

_Но просто погода очень располагала. Так, знаешь, солнечно и лениво.  
Перед зданием у них дворик с тьмой всяких ритуальных штук. И скамейка. На вот этой самой скамейке сидел монах (лама, ты же в курсе?)_.

Стив прерывает чтение и несколько мгновений барабанит пальцами по столу. Смотрит на пыль, витающую в воздухе. Смена настроения писем с «Роджерс, как холодная машина для убийств, хочу вежливо с тобой попрощаться» на «Стив, привет! Я тут на днях сходил в дацан» все еще обескураживает. Или у кого-то из них окончательно едет крыша, или это очень сложная преамбула для какой-то еще более сложной мысли.

— Какой еще дацан, Бак?

_Короче, этот лама сидел там на скамейке. Рядом с ним бегал мальчик, которого привели местные… скорее всего туристы, и про него благополучно забыли. У мальчика с собой была игрушка — маленькая зеленая машинка. Он подбегал с ней к монаху и тыкал ей ему в плечо. Я скажу тебе, у этих ребят невероятная, просто потрясающая выдержка. То есть, ему было категорически все равно. Он просто сидел там на скамейке в состоянии абсолютного безразличия. Не знаю, что они делают, чтобы воспитать в себе такой уровень пофигизма._

_А еще в буддизме разработана отличная система с автоматизацией молитв. Покрутил барабан — молитва засчитана. Прошел мимо камня — молитва засчитана. Находишься в зоне флажка, который колышет ветер — молитва засчитана. Очень удобно._

_Где-то в глубине души я, наверное, надеюсь, что буддизм мне подойдет. Хотя у них там такая серьезная теория с кармой, что за эту жизнь все дырки уже точно не залатаю. Перерожусь в камень и буду десять тысяч лет думать, почему же все так неудачно сложилось. Хотя у тебя переродиться во что-то приличное уже тоже шансы мизерные. Героическая жизнь — это все красивая и яркая оболочка, уж я-то знаю, как ты на самом деле любишь покомандовать, покрасоваться и как плевать хотел на авторитеты._

— Однажды вы с Тони устроите мне великое разоблачение.

_Если серьезно, Стив, мне стало настолько легче, когда я до конца осознал, как хорошо тебя помню._

_Смог просто это признать. Я очень не в порядке, это факт. Я знаю про команды, которые забиты мне в мозг. Я не так давно до конца осознал, что у еды есть вкус. Мне на самом деле долго казалось, что она нужна для поддержания жизнедеятельности. Я даже в голове у себя это именно таким выражениями и формулировал.  
Потом купил луковицу, стал резать ее и вдруг понял, что лук ненавижу от всей души. Выкинул ее с каким-то ожесточением. Даже не знаю, почему. Лука, наверное, на войне много было?_

_И да, я вспоминаю, что мне нравится, а что нет по большей части методом проб и ошибок._

_Но я так хорошо помню тебя. Разговор с той девушкой-художницей мне помог. Всколыхнул какие-то очень значимые вещи. И все как-то сразу стало намного осмысленнее. Твое поведение тогда на мосту. Тебе же не все равно, правда? В этом дело? Воспоминания талдычат мне, что ты упертый, вредный, обожаешь вседозволенность. И тебе на меня не плевать._

— Еще как.

_И последнее. Стив, я тут подумал и пришел к выводу, что мы с тобой в неравных условиях._

— Да неужели?

_Я отправляю тебе письма и даже стараюсь выдержать некоторые сроки. Насколько это возможно в нынешних условиях. Но я понятия не имею, получаешь ли ты их на самом деле. И ладно бы раньше, мне было практически все равно. Но на днях я осознал, что дело не в том, что у моих писем есть какой-то гипотетический адресат. Мне нужно, чтобы их получал именно ты, понимаешь? Это важно. Но общение у нас одностороннее, а электронными средствами связи мы в силу ряда причин пользоваться не будем._

_Поступим так. Дай мне знать, что связь работает в обе стороны. Ты же сейчас медийный человек, вечно на виду. И на экране ты часто, и интервью давал, я знаю. Когда будешь в следующий раз чем-то таким заниматься, сделай что-нибудь специально для меня. Не знаю… Придумай что-нибудь. Прорекламируй, например, KFC. Я пойму._

_Буду внимательно за всем следить, если упущу что-то из-за очередного перемещения — наверстаю, обещаю._

_Береги себя и никого не слушай (но ты же и так не слушаешь?).  
До следующего письма!  
Б.  
_  
Стив дочитывает письмо и аккуратно убирает в ящик стола.

Какой-то дикий бред.  
Только сумасшедший пойдет выполнять указания, которые пишет непонятно кто. Почерк, конечно, знакомый. Но так ли трудно подделать?

Ненависть к луку? Да тут и угадать можно.

Стив вздыхает.  
Достает портмоне и успевает удивиться собственной бережливости и способности ничего сразу же не выбрасывать. Карточка все такая же яркая и нелепая.

Быстро набирает номер.

— Алло? Да, это Стив Роджерс. Мы с вами как-то встречались в парке у киоска с мороженым. Я хотел бы дать интервью. Но у меня есть условие.

— Конечно, Капитан. У всех есть. Обещаю не вырывать из контекста, не выпиливать куски и практически не добавлять ничего от себя. Идет?

— Не выпиливать куски — самый важный момент.


	7. VII.

Стиву даже не нужно самому проверять, насколько быстро его интервью приобретает популярность в сети. Средства массовой информации работают превосходно. Первым звонит Старк, и в его интонациях сквозит что-то на грани восторга и ужаса.

— Я сегодня открыл новостную ленту. И, мягко говоря, охренел. Слушай, если тебе денег не хватает, давай это как-то обсудим. Я просто был уверен, что у тебя есть средства, накопления и всякие там старческие льготы. Неужели так замучила нужда, что ты решил стать рекламной рожей KFC?

— Тони…

— Или ты хочешь привлечь к себе больше внимания? Мне бы такое и в голову не пришло, но потом я вспомнил про твой кордебалет в сороковых…

Стив вешает трубку.

После Тони с ним связывается Мария Хилл и ненавязчиво интересуется, все ли у него в порядке. Просто так, на всякий случай.

На звонки Наташи и Сэма он решает не отвечать, Брюс слишком вежлив, чтобы задавать вопросы. Тору, к счастью, все равно. А незнакомые номера он игнорирует.

Как ни странно, фидбэк от Баки тоже не заставляет себя долго ждать. Конверт довольно быстро появляется в ящике, на нем веселые марки с клевером, он пропах дождем и ветром. Стив отправляется в кафе, чтобы почитать письмо, очень надеясь, что Баки все-таки успел оценить его интервью еще до отправки.

Он садится за столик у окна, заказывает свежевыжатый сок, и официант одаривает его именно тем взглядом, с которым сочувствующие смотрят на людей, решивших посвятить себя исключительно здоровому образу жизни. Приходится добавить к заказу кофе, что делает его нелепее. Он разворачивает письмо. Время удостовериться, что не зазря прослыл сумасшедшим придурком. Скорее всего, еще и продажным.

_Стив!_

_Что тебе написать… я очень впечатлен._

_И у нас снова перекос, только теперь в другую сторону. Я не знаю, каким чудом ты получаешь мои письма, но я так рад, что это даже как-то глупо. Я кое-что припас для тебя. Только наберись терпения и не открывай, пока не дочитаешь, ладно?_

— Как скажешь.

_То, что ты сделал… это очень важно. Мне иногда становится дико не по себе. Трудно не путать реальность с бредом. Ведь это все мне может сниться. Очень затяжной сон, в конце которого меня просто обнулят. И все начнется заново. И больше я тебя уже не вспомню._

_Ты держишь меня в этой реальности, Стив._

_Я помню, как впервые поцеловал тебя. Молнии полыхали у тебя в глазах, ты был весь мокрый, дрожал — от лихорадки, конечно же._

Стив давится соком, привлекает к себе ненужное внимание посетителей кафе и тихо ругается про себя. Только не сейчас, когда чертово интервью еще не успело утратить популярность.

_Та еще была ночка, согласись? Мне кажется, я помню ее даже получше, чем ты. Трясло тебя зверски. Я всегда страшно боялся, что ты просто уйдешь от меня в одну из таких ночей. Сейчас уже можно не беспокоиться, что тебя задушит приступ астмы или какая-нибудь другая легочная дрянь. Какое облегчение. Но ты имеешь неприятную склонность очень активно лезть под пули и падать с большой высоты. Досадно._

_Я помню, как обнимал тебя в ту ночь. Кожа у тебя горела, да и сам ты разве что не обжигал. И все дрожал у меня в руках._

_Очень хотелось, чтобы ты поспал хоть немного. Сначала приходилось тебя тормошить, заставлять пить воду, пихать какие-то лекарства. Ты сопротивлялся, просил оставить тебя в покое._

_А сон ведь лечит, от него становится легче. Но ты не спал. Так, закрывал больные глаза, проваливался в какое-то тяжелое забытье. Стонал, очень-очень тихо._

_Я лежал рядом, прижимал тебя к себе. Ругал вселенское провидение за то, что создало тебя таким хрупким. Разве это честно? Разве люди, которых держит такой сильный внутренний стержень, должны так мучиться ночами?_

_В какой-то момент мне стало совсем не по себе. Тебе было холодно, а температура все поднималась. Я хотел уйти, принести воды, чего-нибудь, чтобы сбить жар. Переживал, осталось ли в аптечке хоть что-то. Начал подниматься, но ты так вцепился в меня. Во сне, представляешь?_

_Одной рукой обнимал за шею, второй держал рубашку. Прижимал к себе. Я все-таки попытался освободиться. Ты открыл глаза — больные-больные, даже в темноте я это видел — и прижался сильнее. Знаешь, что ты мне тогда сказал? Даже скорее прошептал. Одно слово. Мой. И все. Мне сразу стало как-то спокойнее. Люди с таким внутренним стержнем… ничего с ними не может случиться, даже когда их лихорадит._

_Ну, и вскоре ты уснул. По-настоящему. Я лежал, гладил тебя по груди, слушал, как ты дышишь. Все спокойнее, глубже. Да и сам отрубился в какой-то момент._

_Проснулся только утром. Ты меня так и не отпустил в результате. Принципиально. Да, я помню, ты был весь мокрый. Я обрадовался, значит, температура спала. Заметил, что ты смотришь на меня, и глаза у тебя такие голубые-голубые. Совершенно ясные. И тогда не удержался. Поцеловал тебя. Я не потерял тебя той ночью, значит, больше терять мне было уже нечего._

_У тебя сладкие губы, я это помню, но тогда на них осталась горечь лекарств. Или мне так только казалось._

_Потом мы лежали, я все гладил тебя по спине, а ты дремал._

_Не знаю, помнишь ли ты сам все так же, как я. Очень надеюсь._

_Я все еще далеко, хочу задержаться здесь на какое-то время. Погода меняется раз в пять минут. Ветер с дождем. Жутчайший просто. Потом солнце. И снова дождь._

_И люди все такие… на своей волне. Собираются в барах вечерами. И поют. Очень хорошо. Мне, наверное, не стоит и пробовать._

_Не забудь только про бонус от меня. Он должен быть в конверте._

_Мне жаль, что тогда все так получилось… когда мы в последний раз виделись. Ты ведь, наверное, загремел в больницу? Стив, если бы я мог, был бы рядом. Сам понимаешь, что это невозможно. Надеюсь, за тобой все-таки кто-то приглядывал.  
_  
— О, вот вам лучше тогда было не встречаться.

На этом письмо заканчивается. Давешний официант приносит Стиву кофе, ловит на себе его взгляд и тут же ретируется. В блоге своем, наверняка, напишет, что сегодня к ним в кафе заходил парень — злая версия Капитана Америка. Поразительное сходство и жуткие глаза.

Зато Баки нравятся.

В этом весь Баки. Мастер эпистолярного секса. Зачем вообще писать о себе, если можно все письмо посвятить Стиву? Рассказал бы хоть, как у него дела. Есть еще надежда — крошечный конверт внутри первого конверта. Стив, конечно же сразу заметил его.

Второе письмо. Послание в послании. По очертаниям легко догадаться, что внутри фотография. Одна-единственная. Стив торопливо достает ее, и сердце тут же пропускает удар.

Баки смотрит с фотографии — небритый и усталый. Плохое качество краски стерло синеву глаз, сделало их блеклыми, смазало знакомые морщинки в их уголках. Но Баки улыбается, и эта улыбка тут же становится важнее вообще всего остального. Важнее неправильных решений, ошибок, неодобрения команды и мерзотного кофе.

Стив переворачивает фотографию.

_Ты знаешь теперь, что это правда я._

_Кое-где распечатал твое интервью, стал читать прямо на улице (в состоянии полного охренения). Ко мне подошел пожилой мужчина (не знаю, чем я так всех привлекаю), сказал, что впервые видит, чтобы кто-то читал с таким искренним удивлением. Как будто я только что выяснил, что данные теперь можно хранить в облаке. (Это, кстати, правда или утка очередная?)._

_У него был «Полароид», знаешь, такой фотоаппарат с моментальными снимками. Вот я пообещал отдать ему эту распечатку за свою фотографию. Он, конечно же, согласился. Я забрал у него фото и даже сказал, что вышлю тебе. Он, кажется, не поверил._

_До скорого, Стив!  
Твой Баки._

_PS: надеюсь, это письмо никто не перехватит. А то нам будет очень неудобно._

— Значит, ты все-таки мне улыбаешься.


	8. VIII.

Стива не пугают миссии, в которых он оказывается под обстрелом. Не пугают прыжки без парашюта в ледяную воду. Он не боится бюрократического аппарата и министров, только и ждущих повода связать его по рукам и ногам и заставить плясать под свою дудку. Он не боится метаморфоз Брюса и даже решений Тони.

Письма Баки страшат его до чертиков.

И когда очередное начинается с фразы «Роджерс, у меня хорошие новости!», хочется на этом его тут же закрыть и уже больше не открывать.

Но Стив не может.

_Я вовсе не так уж безнадежен, как казалось. Помнишь, я тебе когда-то писал про свои больные навыки, которые некуда применить? Это не совсем так._

_Меня тут на днях занесло в квартал, где начался пожар. Сейчас в местных газетах пишут, что все из-за алкоголя. Знаешь, как бывает? Девушка, официантка, выпивает на работе, потом дома засыпает с сигаретой в руках. Не уверен, что это правда, а не просто слухи._

_Я случайно вытащил там одного парня из огня. Думаю, он даже не совсем понял, что произошло. Лицо мое точно не запомнил. Надеюсь, никто из окружающих — тоже. Такая суматоха поднялась._

_Самое смешное — это мой видок, конечно. Фото я тебе уже отсылал, так что ты прекрасно понимаешь, что выгляжу я сейчас так себе. Вот добавь к этому всему копоть и сажу и получишь меня в тот день. То еще зрелище. Фотографировать мне было не на что, так что я тебе зарисую._

Стив пытается не смеяться в голос. Его, конечно, не застукают, но вот добросовестный искусственный интеллект не постесняется сообщить Тони что-нибудь про капитана Роджерса и явные признаки начинающейся шизофрении. И тогда по доброте душевной ему точно найдут какого-нибудь напарника.

_Стив, я так гордился собой. Даже думал, что все еще может наладиться. Вот ты чувствуешь гордость, когда кого-то спасаешь? Зуб даю, для тебя давно все стало скучнейшей рутиной, а адреналин приходится искать в чем-то другом._

— Да, я караулю почтовый ящик и на досуге ругаюсь со Старком.

_Я мог бы делать что-то… не настолько масштабное? Пожары, котята на деревьях. В воде от меня толку мало, с этим точно придется смириться._

_Как ты вообще живешь? Некоторые мысли прямо не дают мне покоя._

_Например, ты научился быстро печатать или пользуешься голосовым набором? Это сейчас нужный навык, сам понимаешь. Я страшный человек, Стив — я же знаю, что у тебя есть такие же жуткие пробелы в образовании, как и у меня. Здесь вот все просто помешаны на велосипедах. Ты освоил? Я хотел бы. Со стороны выглядит несложно. Я ведь умею управлять страшным количеством всяких средств для передвижения. Но не велосипедом. Представляешь, какой может получиться конфуз?_

_И знаешь, еще у тебя классная команда. Очень неординарные личности. Как они вообще тебя к себе пустили? Им заплатили за это? Они так поступили из солидарности? И надеюсь, уже оценили, что ты в первую очередь прислушиваешься только к себе, а уже потом изображаешь какой-то там символ, национального героя и т.д._

_Но тебе же не хватает меня?_

— Знал бы ты, как.

_Вот и я подумал, что должен присутствовать в твоей жизни, а то ты там совсем расслабишься. Продолжим наш интерактив? Давай ты во время вашей следующей миссии что-нибудь такое скажешь супер-занудное? Чтобы тебе это еще долго припоминали. А? Как тебе идея? А то я начинаю опасаться, что тебе слишком спокойно живется._

_За это могу рассказать тебе кое-что компрометирующее о себе. В качестве компенсации. Вот, например…  
_  
Стив читает письмо в одной из комнат Башни. Слишком рано, чтобы кто-то вдруг заинтересовался. А все неприкаянные и неспящие души в последнюю очередь предпочтут общаться с ним. Рассредоточатся по лабораториям, тренировочным залам, погрузятся в работу или будут встречать рассвет, глядя в широкие панорамные окна.

И это ошибка. Наташа — мастер своего дела, подкрадывается очень незаметно и кашляет, уже оказавшись в опасной близости.

— Ты так улыбаешься. Письмо от пассии?

— Ну да, — Стив поспешно сворачивает лист и пытается спрятать от Наташи, понимая, насколько нелепо это все выглядит.

— И что пишет? — она делает вид, что не замечает его метаний. Славные у них все-таки отношения.

— Что не может влезть в куртку.

— Хм, — Наташа вскидывает бровь. — Поправилась или перекачалась?

— Пока не знаю. Не дочитал.

— Почему она вообще с тобой этим делится?

— У нас такой уговор…

— Стив.

Они замолкают. Шесть утра. Близость непростых разговоров.  
В их распоряжении вся Башня. И все время этого мира, пока занимается рассвет.

— Это все так искусственно, не по-настоящему. Я только что видела, как ты улыбаешься. Но вокруг тебя такая тоска, что игнорировать просто невозможно.

— Тебе кажется.

— Неа. Места себе не находишь. Лезешь на стенку. От всех что-то скрываешь, Тони с тобой сквозь зубы разговаривает…

— А ты ни от кого ничего не скрываешь? — Он почти сразу же жалеет о сказанном. Видит, как во взгляде Наташи разгорается обида, которую она и сама рада бы не показывать.

— Тут ты прав, у нас всех есть скелеты в шкафу. Но твой что-то распоясался. Вот это, — она указывает на письмо в руках Стива, — опасно. Разве нет?

Стив молчит. Слишком много нужно объяснить и рассказать.

Наташа вздыхает. Новый день неумолимо тянется в Башню сквозь широкое окно — свежий, безоблачный, не приносящий и капли облегчения.

— Знаешь, вы могли бы видеться хоть иногда. Или говорить по телефону.

Стиву хочется ответить, что это невозможно по ряду причин. Не сейчас. И вообще все только начало налаживаться. Но он молчит. Знает, что последняя фраза попадает в цель, бьет по центру, по больному, и теперь уже не отпустит его еще долгое время.

***

Стиву неприятно признавать это, но письма Баки тревожат гораздо сильнее, чем радуют. Даже не сумрачные и не злые, а светлые, в которых есть еще тоскливая надежда.

Он писал, как ему плохо, как не получается собрать себя воедино, что он не может понять, кто он такой. И тогда легко было объяснить все его поступки.

Теперь в его словах так много чего-то родного, задевающего, верного до невозможности. Умей прислушиваться к людям. Радуйся, если есть хоть какой-то повод. Будь внимателен к деталям. Пытайся что-то делать, а если не выходит — хотя бы снимай котят с деревьев.

Это все Баки. Его Баки. Из которого даже Гидра не сумела вытравить те качества, которых Стив практически начисто лишен.

Его Баки, не проявляющий ни малейшего желания приблизиться. Они могли бы поговорить. Он мог бы как-то сообщить, куда сам Стив может отправить ответное письмо. Зачем иначе задавать столько бессмысленных вопросов? Зачем поддерживать диалог, которого на самом деле не существует?

Или он так боится, что Стив тут же помчится по указанному адресу?

Нет. Просто Баки был прав с самого начала, но отрицает это теперь. Он может помнить Стива, даже помнить их близость. Но он так сильно был впечатлен, обнаружив свою ненависть к луку… Почему он должен помнить свои эмоции? Все его чувства — слишком древние, размытые, _стертые_ много раз.

Стив помнит себя. Все свои доводы. Все, что он говорил Тони, глядя ему в глаза. Пока в них плескалось горе, накатывало багровыми волнами. А Стив все говорил. Про убийства. Страшные и жестокие. Имеющие к самому Тони самое прямое отношение. Просил найти в себе силы успокоиться и все проанализировать.

И отпустить ситуацию.

Единственное, что радует — это чертов внутренний стержень. Только в этот раз он обнаруживается вовсе не у Стива, а как раз у Тони. Как будто он действительно может что-то понять и принять. Со временем.

А потом начинается заварушка с Альтроном.

Много опрометчивых решений и доводов. Много взаимных обвинений. И много командной работы.

Они заходят в дом Бартона и быстро обмениваются взглядами. «У меня ничего такого никогда не будет». Ни у кого из них.

Они ругаются друг с другом до исступления, до ненависти. Защищают друг друга, стоя плечом к плечу. Стив растворяется в этом ощущении. И в конце концов у него снова появляется цель. И целая гора проблем.

— Будешь утешаться новой командой? — они стоят у входа в здание новой базы, пытаются смотреть в будущее. Наташа подавлена, расстройство хочет спрятать за колкими словами. В этом вся она.

— Так проще. Поможет кое о чем не думать.

— Хочешь выматывать себя физически? На размышления тогда времени не останется.

— Мне очень трудно вымотать себя физически, — улыбается Стив, в глубине души понимая, что это не такой уж плохой вариант.

— Как девушка твоя? Переживает за тебя?

— Я не особо в курсе, — он пожимает плечами.

— Ей до такой степени все равно?

— Не знаю, Нат. Честно.

— Но она хотя бы любит тебя?

Стиву до невозможности хочется ответить, что да. И он прекрасно понимает, насколько это будет нечестно.

— Ну, раньше — да.

Вся эта история с Заковией выйдет им боком. Всем им, тут к гадалке не ходи. Тут же задребезжит старый бюрократический аппарат, проснутся чиновники, отовсюду повылезают журналисты и власть имущие. Повернут все под диким углом.

А у них есть новая база и новая команда.

Вижн и его пугающие силы. Ванда и ее пугающие силы. И горе, которое даже сравнить трудно с его метаниями.

Он прощается с Наташей.

Нужно еще сделать одно дельце — проверить почту. В свете последних событий к себе он уже давно не заглядывал. Да и что толку от этого? Если письма там нет — это будет раздражать. Если оно там есть, но содержание у него неприятное — это будет бесить еще сильнее. А у него просто нет на это времени.

К тому же первый звонок не заставляет себя ждать.

Телефон новенький, надрывается непривычной мелодией, на экране — незнакомый номер.  
Альтрона создавал Тони при активной поддержке Брюса. И где теперь эти славные люди? Беннера не достанут, Тони, собственно, тоже. Не прорвутся через толпу секретарей. Да и кому нужны секретари, если есть Стив Роджерс? Можно просто не брать трубку. Или ответить и представиться секретарем Тони. И передать его личный номер.

Стив всего лишь на секунду прикрывает глаза. Посылает пламенный привет всем, кто вместе с ним принимал участие в последних событиях и с молниеносной скоростью скрылся в лучах закатного солнца. Иногда он удивляется собственному уровню ответственности.

После истории с Альтроном хочется вообще избавиться от техники. В принципе. А не общаться с незнакомыми номерами. Но Стив не привык прятать голову в песок. Его уже давно не страшат масс медиа, чиновники и сталкеры, готовые добыть его телефон и пообещать скорейшую расплату за все. А свою четкую позицию донести он сумеет. Жаль, не успел до конца ее продумать.

— Алло?

— Стив?

Стив от всей души роняет телефон с высоты своего немаленького роста. Тот с неприятным треском падает на асфальтовую дорожку и перекатывается в траву. Приходится, чертыхаясь, поднимать его с земли, в смутной надежде, что соединение не прервалось.

— Стив, ты в порядке? Ты в больнице?

— Нет, полный порядок…

— Тебя не бьют?

— Нет, конечно!

— А жаль. Потому что стоило бы!

— Баки…

— А вдруг мозгов бы прибавилось, есть надежда? Не знаю, что ты там о себе думаешь, но новости просто приводят в шок.

— … я рад слышать твой голос.

— Чем вы там вообще занимаетесь? Стив, ты в своем уме?

— Баки…

— Прекрати меня перебивать! Почему никто тебя не контролирует? Разве о тебе не должен заботиться целый штат всяких специалистов?

— Ну, ты вот беспокоишься обо мне.

— Очень, Стив. Ты поступаешь со мной нечестно.

— Я не думал, что ты позвонишь.

— Я и не собирался.

— Знаешь, я очень скучаю…

Из трубки несутся гудки.


	9. IX.

Бесчисленные километры никак не мешают Баки влиять на Стива. И он пользуется этим без малейшего зазрения совести.

_Стив, я все понял!_

— Правда так думаешь? А я вот как раз ни в чем разобраться не могу.

_Ты меня специально доводишь? Просто я же в ответ могу довести тебя! Ты знаешь, что могу._

Стив улыбается, делает глоток кофе, ставит чашку на прикроватную тумбочку. Сэм талдычит ему, что он похож на верную женушку, терпеливо ждущую вестей от непутевого избранника. Пока того где-то черти носят. И в чем-то Сэм прав.

Чего стоит один тот факт, что с письмом он решает ознакомиться, валяясь в кровати? Такое вот чтиво на ночь.

_Вчера разговорился с одним мужчиной. И это будет очередная грустная история, Стив. Журналист, потерял работу. Слоняется теперь без дела, гонит свой мотоцикл куда-то на юг, ночует под кустами._

— Ты-то, надеюсь, не под кустами ночуешь?

_Или останавливается в хостелах по дороге. Безработный бродяга, без крыши над головой и уже практически без копейки. Сидит иногда за компьютером в библиотеке, печатает свои мысли, пытается понять, что делать дальше._

_Это ужасно, Стив, но слушаешь такие истории и как-то даже проще смириться с собственной жизнью. Он из этого века, из этого времени, и пресловутое образование у него есть. Парочка образований. Но захочется его найти — и даже мне, наверное, это уже не удастся._

_Вот он настоящий призрак. Пассажир поездов, с этими их умирающими ночными вздохами… Нет, нужно какое-то другое сравнение (ненавижу поезда!). Путник бесконечных дорог… Ладно, меня уносит в идиотскую лирику. Я пытаюсь сказать, что ему некуда возвращаться и его никто не ждет, поэтому все очень плохо.  
_  
— Но тебе-то есть, к кому возвращаться. Верная женушка все еще здесь.

Стив устраивается поудобнее, откидывается на подушку. Ему нравится настрой письма. Нравится, что Баки рассказывает о себе. Раньше до боли в пальцах хотелось от него чего-то, имеющего отношение к ним обоим. Чтобы верить: это все взаправду. Но сейчас они уже даже в каком-то смысле поговорили, так что сомнений нет.

Стив переворачивает лист и практически сразу же мнение меняет. Баки — это все-таки Баки. Как бы там ни было.

_Ладно, это все лирика. Вернемся к теме письма. Ты уже заметил, что там есть фото. Надеюсь, ты помнишь наши традиции и посмотришь его в самом конце. Я даже добыл полароид специально для тебя. И приклеил фото к конверту, чтобы оно не вывалилось раньше времени._

_Я снова перемещаюсь. Довольно муторная процедура, не буду посвящать тебя в подробности. Может быть, потом. Но тут красиво. Есть старый город, довольно небольшой и какой-то декоративный, но все равно красивый._

_С атмосферой бесконечной подготовки к праздникам. Часто, наверное, что-то отмечают. Рождество там, Пасху… день летнего солнцестояния. Но город наполнен ожиданием и приготовлениями, а не самим праздником. Не могу объяснить, почему._

_И тут постоянно жутко холодно. Знаешь, прямо как раньше? Отопление — дорогой вопрос, нужно экономить. В моем-то случае уж точно._

_У меня сложные критерии поиска жилья. Недорого, оно и понятно. Поменьше посторонних и поменьше людей вообще. Никаких камер поблизости. И чтобы соседей не очень смущали ночные крики. Догадываешься, какого уровня апартаменты мне подходят?_

_И вот нахожу я неплохой вариант (практически по всем параметрам). И знаешь, что там обнаруживаю? Ванну, Стив!_

— К чему ты вообще клонишь? Сейчас же не будет историй про мытье?

_Чугунная и тяжелая, что аж жуть. На ножках. Понятия не имею, каким образом она туда попала, но она потрясающая. Повидавшая виды и древняя, подревнее нас с тобой, наверное. Вместе взятых. Мы бы, кстати, смогли влезть туда вдвоем, но только в определенной позиции и последовательности. Сразу предупреждаю, моя рука при соприкосновении с эмалью издает противный звук._

— Так, все!

Стив откладывает письмо на тумбочку с твердым намерением эту провокационную чушь дальше не читать. Через несколько секунд нервно хватает листок. Разворачивает. Жадный взглядом впивается в самодовольные буквы.

 _Сам понимаешь, я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии там поваляться. Душ всегда принимаю наспех, это не самый безопасный способ времяпровождения, в случае чего можно оказаться в очень нелепом и затруднительном положении.  
_  
Стив закусывает губу, не совсем отдавая себе в этом отчет.

_В помещении все-таки очень холодно. Ледяная плитка, сквозит откуда-то, кожа тут же покрывается мурашками. Раздеваться приходится очень быстро. Но этот контраст холода и тепла — такое потрясающее ощущение, Стив.  
От воды целая куча пара, рука сразу запотевает. Хоть узоры рисуй._

_Я не люблю замкнутые пространства и в глубине души понимаю, что меня тяготит одиночество. Люди вокруг… они напрягают, никогда нельзя расслабиться, нужно постоянно держать все под контролем, в поле зрения. И без них мне все равно плохо._

_Вот в момент, когда я лег в эту самую ванну, мне было плевать на все. И на пространство, и на плохой обзор. И знаешь, о чем я думал? Представлял, что мы там вместе.  
_  
Стив вздыхает, поднимается с кровати и идет к окну. Распахивает его, впуская в комнату немного прохладного воздуха. Пару мгновений смотрит на вечернюю улицу. И возвращается к письму.

_Это довольно большая махина. Если слегка поджать ноги (колени немного торчат из воды), мне лично там вполне места хватает._

Стив пару секунд изучает стену. Гонит от себя мысль о том, что не может прекратить читать. И о том, что сейчас они могли бы быть вместе с Баки черт знает где и валяться в горячей ванне.

Он колеблется еще несколько мгновений и стягивает с себя спортивные штаны вместе с бельем, остается в одной футболке. Тихо вздыхает от облегчения, избавившись от ставшей слишком уж жесткой и грубой ткани.

 _Горячая вода очень расслабляет. Глаза закрываются, сознание куда-то плывет, мышцы все вялые. Телом уже больше не управляешь.  
_  
— Еще наглости хватало писать мне, что он что-то там не помнит. Помнит и даже больше, чем стоило бы!

Стив облизывает ладонь, проводит влажным языком от запястья до кончиков пальцев, закусывает губу.

_Помнишь ночи после Аззано? Как ты целовал меня. Так аккуратно, очень осторожно. А потом срывался — впивался в губы жадно, собственнически. Заламывал руки, вцеплялся в волосы. Только ты так и можешь, Стив. Оберегать и до смерти бояться причинить боль, а потом забирать все без остатка._

_Разве я мог сопротивляться? Я и сейчас не могу. Представляю себе, что ты целуешь меня. Шею и плечи. Вода течет по твоим ключицам._

Стив прикасается к себе, дергается и охает. Чертов Баки! Манипулятор, каких поискать.

Начинает размеренно двигать рукой. Воздух вокруг него дрожит и плывет — марево горячего пара. Возбуждение накатывает волнами, пульсирует в паху. У него тягучий ритм воды, бьющейся о бортик чугунной ванны. Этих движений так тянуще и болезненно мало. Совершенно недостаточно. И проблема не в том, как он к себе прикасается, а в том, что так хочется чужого прикосновения, которое и ощущалось бы совсем по-другому.

_Я напоминаю тебе о том, что в ванной очень мало места. Для нас двоих. Но я бы вывернулся из твоих объятий, Стив. Перевернулся, чтобы мы бы оказались лицом к лицу. Ненадолго. В воде — это же точно совершенно другие ощущения. У меня бы волосы намокли, облепили лицо, они немного вьются от влажности. Такого даже ты помнить не можешь._

Стив ускоряет ритм. Прикрывает глаза, хватает ртом воздух — все еще слишком горячий, которого вдруг становится так болезненно мало. Его движения — все грубее, нетерпеливее. По телу прокатываются волны тепла, под ладонью — невероятно горячо. Приходится прерваться на мгновение, добавить немного слюны. Воздух — все еще горячий, скребет по коже наждачной бумагой.

Стив снова прикрывает глаза и стонет тихо-тихо. Обводит пальцами головку, трет чувствительную дырочку. Волна дрожи прокатывается по телу, его выламывает на смятых простынях.

Некоторое время он лежит, закрыв глаза. Пытается восстановить дыхание. Пытается понять для себя, почему все эти ощущения должны быть такими нечестными. Не разделенными на двоих, а просто отвратительно одинокими.

Он неторопливо поднимается, уходит в ванную комнату — приводить себя в порядок.

Возвращается, берет помятую бумагу.

_Я все это пишу постфактум, Стив. Но не думай, что это неправда. Мы были там вместе._

Стив хмыкает, в который уже раз откладывает письмо. Снова идет к окну и смотрит на торопливую улицу. Не знает, что делать с собой, не может успокоиться и места найти себе тоже не может.

Ему не хватает воздуха. Не хватает движения. Не хватает пространства.  
Ему не хватает Баки.

Он нужен ему. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Даже если он не хочет его видеть, даже если в настроении его убить. Нужны его ухмылки, язвительные замечания, забота во взгляде. Нужно услышать его голос. И позвать по имени. Хотя бы раз. Оно так и вертится на языке. У него родной, солоноватый и немного горький привкус.

— Баки, — выдыхает Стив в горящий воздух.

Это все можно сделать. Броситься на поиски.

Есть письмо, хоть какой-то адрес, пусть и тысячу раз устаревший, есть… Есть личное желание Баки. И просьба не искать.

Стив торопливо одевается и выходит на улицу. Там ветер — остужает, каплями дождя бьет по разгоряченной коже, успокаивает мечущиеся мысли.

Он доходит до маленького магазина на углу. Покупает — и в это не поверил бы ни один из его нынешних знакомых — сигареты.

Отходит от магазина на десяток метров, щелкает зажигалкой, затягивается. В какой-то момент ему даже кажется, что в курении что-то есть. Потом в хрупкую гармонию окружающего мира вторгается возмущенный детский голос.

— Мама, почему Капитан Америка курит?

Стив давится сигаретой, ловит на себе полный неодобрения взгляд молодой женщины, ведущий за руку сына. Неуклюже пытается спрятать сигарету за спину.

— Тебе показалось, — произносит женщина, явно достаточно громко, чтобы Стив услышал. — Капитан Америка никогда бы не стал курить.

— Ничего я не ошибся!

— И я не курю, — сообщает им Стив, прекрасно понимая, насколько жалко это звучит.

***

Ночью он бессмысленно пялится в потолок. У него безумно много дел. Новая команда требует чудовищного количества времени и полной отдачи. Стив не может и секунды об этом думать.

Баки умеет подобрать нужные слова. С чувством. Интересно, у него бывают фантомные боли? Или сыворотка глушит их?

Потому что у Стива они бывают да еще и размером с целого человека. Пустота квартиры давит, пустота кровати оглушает. Как он раньше не замечал этого? Как умудрялся вытравливать из себя это одиночество?

Он берет телефон с прикроватной тумбочки и некоторое время смотрит на разбитый дисплей. Он отвратительно работает с самого момента своего падения. В нем забит номер, с которого звонил Баки. Стиву хотелось прямо так и занести его в записную книгу. «Баки». Как будто это самый обычный телефонный номер, и они постоянно общаются. Какая чушь.

Наверное, остатки телефона уже давно болтаются на дне какой-нибудь европейской реки. Можно позвонить. Сделать вид, что это что-то обыденное. Абонент вне зоны доступа. Такая вот сублимация. Интересно, как он провернул трюк с номером телефона Стива? Вроде бы, это конфиденциальная информация.

Стив нажимает кнопку вызова и некоторое время слушает гудки. Странно. Взял телефон у кого-то на улице? Но номер…

— Алло?

— Баки? Это ты?

— Ну, кто же еще?

Мгновение Стив благодарит всех богов и покровителей коммуникационных технологий. Голос Баки — такой далекий, тихий. Совершенно родной.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — он явно обеспокоен, и Стив мысленно ликует.

— Нет, мне просто, — идиот, ну скажи, что да! Скажи, что при смерти, — хотелось поговорить. Не думал, что ты ответишь.

— Ну, позвонил же. Значит знал, что отвечу. Только не злоупотребляй этим.

— Ты обязан приехать ко мне, — смеется Стив. — Я должен предъявить тебя окружающим, пока меня не сочли спятившим окончательно… одиноким солдафоном.

— Предъявить окружающим меня? У тебя все настолько плохо? Считай, уже собираю вещи. Там, кстати, разве не ночь сейчас?

— Да, ночь. Ближе к утру.

— Доброй ночи, Стив.

— Бак…

Из трубки несутся гудки, и Стив понимает, что перезванивать бесполезно.  
Он закрывает глаза, прекрасно осознавая, что в эту ночь уже нет смысла даже пытаться уснуть.

Потом вспоминает про фотографию, приклеенную к конверту.


	10. X.

Сначала ему приходит очень теплое письмо.  
Такое, что пальцы обжигает от щемящей тоски.

Его писали два разных человека.  
Баки Барнс из Бруклина пишет о прошлом. Строки совершенно невесомые, добрые, полные тихих и очень дорогих воспоминаний. Летние ночи, яркие, звездные, очень далекие. Эти ночи принадлежали другим людям, которые — счастливые — навсегда в них и остались.  
Тот Баки — заботливый, терпеливый и совершенно не изменившийся. В нем так много жизни, что можно захлебнуться.

Баки — новый — нет, все тот же, его Баки, который уже никогда не будет прежним — пишет, что ему предстоит очень непростой переезд. И Стив не должен переживать. И вообще им обоим давно следует переосмыслить и отпустить некоторые вещи.

Письмо удивляет. Если Баки в очередной раз кроет, ему следовало бы хоть раз послушать Стива. Ведь для него никакой разницы между ними просто не существует.

И на этом он пропадает. Отправляет письмо, избавляется от телефона и исчезает восвояси.

Стив знает, что на все есть свои причины. И никак не может найти себе места.

Возможно, об этом Баки предупреждал с самого начала. Возможно, он сумел выковырять из окружающего мира какие-то ответы, в чем-то простить себя и двинуться дальше. А вот Стив — нет. Так и застрял в попытках наверстать упущенное.

Ему обидно. У Баки нет права так поступать. Они все еще друзья в глубине души. И дорога у них одна.

***

— Чего ты еще хочешь от меня, Стив? — Тони устало трет глаза. — Этот человек… Барнс… он ведь убил их. Ты знаешь это, ты сам пришел ко мне с проклятой папкой! Я ради тебя практически надвое переломил себя. Не кинулся искать. Ты хоть представляешь, как это сложно?

Стив упрямо поджимает губы. Он не знает, чего хочет. Гарантий? Что Тони не тронет Баки, если однажды… если однажды что? Слишком уж это горькое «если».

Они сидят в кабинете Тони, и на этот раз оба смотрятся в нем чертовски негармонично. Нет, здесь все, конечно же, Тони под стать. Удобно, современно, в чем-то броско и чертовски дорого.

Только вот сам Тони выглядит отчаянно усталым, и Стив впервые замечает это за очень долгое время. Ему неуютно в деловом костюме, на щеке — глубокая ссадина (и откуда только взялась?), дизайнерские часы впиваются в запястье. Никакого алкоголя, бравады и даже злой иронии. Ему бы сейчас в тишину лаборатории, а не со Стивом отношения выяснять.

— Хватит уже, дырку во мне просверлишь! Я поднял, наверное, миллион записей. Смотрел и смотрел. Ваша эта драка на мосту… Я знаю, что он поехавший. Можешь не объяснять в тысячный раз. Просто все еще не понимаю, на что ты сам-то вообще рассчитываешь?

— Я тоже уже не понимаю, — Стиву нужен совет. И он пришел за ним совершенно не к тому человеку.

— А я — уж тем более! Знаешь, что мне интересно на самом деле? Твоя мотивация. — Тони тычет в него пальцем, и Стиву кажется, что его рука — рука человека, этими самыми пальцами создавшего, наверное, весь облик современной электроники — слегка дрожит. — Откуда она берется в таких количествах? Ты или сам сумасшедший, или что-то недоговариваешь.

— Это сложно, — Стив качает головой.

— Некоторые вещи сложными только кажутся. А на самом деле он тебя однажды прикончит, — Тони делает глубокий вдох. И как так получилось, что он не курит? — Его же переделали. Влезли в мозги, все там переформатировали. А ты почему-то отказываешься это признавать. Да о чем я говорю? Потому что ты Капитан чертов Америка! Вот почему!

— Ты его не знаешь.

— Да ты тоже, Роджерс! Ни черта его не знаешь! Ты же созависимый. От психа. А это уже никак не исправить. Даже наркоману в чем-то можно помочь, а созависимому нельзя.

Они замолкают, и это очень давящая тишина. В ней столько высказанных и невысказанных обвинений, столько обиды, что непонятно, существует ли вообще способ разорвать этот узел противоречий. Стив барабанит пальцами по столу. Тони сверлит его взглядом.

— Мне нужна помощь, — тихо произносит Стив, и они снова молчат, пораженные этим неожиданным признанием.

— Это точно. Только вот вовсе не в том, о чем ты просишь, — Тони наконец нарушает тишину, и в его голосе все еще ни малейшего намека на понимание. — В отношении Барнса я тебе помогать не буду и даже… как тебе наглости хватило меня об этом просить? У тебя команда. Они тебе доверяют, между прочим.

— И что?

— И то, что сам ты помешался на своем Барнсе. Допустишь ошибку, которая вам всем дорого обойдется.

Стив уходит и хлопает дверью, искренне надеясь, что замок сломается и Тони придется сидеть в своем чертовом кабинете еще несколько томительных часов.

***

В конце концов, Баки ведь не такой, каким его видят все подряд. Он сам не выдержит однажды и снова выйдет на связь. Он и раньше пропадал достаточно надолго. Только бы с ним ничего не случилось.

Этого Стив страшится больше всего. Из-за этого приходит к Тони и получает от ворот поворот.

Из-за этого выкуривает полпачки крепких сигарет, стоя у подоконника и вглядываясь в темноту окон дома напротив в надежде, что что-то вдруг изменится: Баки наконец-то позвонит, или Тони как-то даст знать, что принял к сведению их разговор и отказал в помощи, потому что был не готов к такому повороту событий. Но ни того, ни другого не происходит. Стив только лишний раз убеждается в проверенной истине: хочешь что-то сделать хорошо — сделай это сам.

Он долго рассматривает фотографию, которую прислал Баки.  
Он улыбается на ней, а Стив уже так давно не видел его улыбку не на карточках или на сканах старых газет. И он не может отогнать от себя глупейший укол ревности, адресованной незнакомцам, которым Баки, возможно, улыбается во время бессмысленных разговоров.

У Баки мокрые волосы, и на запотевшем зеркале за его спиной выведено неровное «До конца». Тонкая нить воспоминаний, крошечная деталь, настолько важная и дорогая для Стива, что Баки никакого права не имеет сообщать ему о том, что все прекрасно помнит, и тут же пропадать.

***

В конце концов Тони, конечно, оказывается прав. Он же чертов гений.

Миссия им предстоит ерундовая, но Наташа смотрит на Стива с сомнением и качает головой.

— Если бы я не знала, что это невозможно, сказала бы, что ты отвратительно выглядишь.

— Сыворотка перестает действовать, я снова не нравлюсь девушкам, — Стив чувствует, что шутка получается невеселая до безобразия.

— Не заставляй меня беспокоиться о тебе с такой завидной регулярностью. Это не особо галантно, знаешь ли, — ей приходится перекрикивать шум вертушки, ветер треплет рыжие волосы, уносит ее слова далеко в темноту.

— Я справлюсь, ты меня знаешь.

— Да, в конце концов, ты же Стив Роджерс.

— Капитан Стив Роджерс, — Стив улыбается, и Наташа хлопает его по плечу.

— Эта шутка была бы идеальной лет десять назад.

— Я стараюсь наверстать.

— Я пригляжу за тобой. Раз уж твоя пассия этим не занимается.

***

Наверное, дело в том, что Стив действительно ни на чем не может сосредоточиться до конца. Наверное, потому что сознание постоянно долбит глупая мысль о том, как нечестно Баки с ним поступает.

Можно вынести пулевое ранение, можно привыкнуть к одиночеству, можно разучиться доверять людям. Но вот потерять Баки снова — это пережить уже вряд ли получится.

Стив, конечно же, максимально сосредоточен и отдает верные распоряжения. Четкие. Молниеносные.

Он не имеет права подвести команду и на ошибку права не имеет. Только до себя ему нет никакого дела.

Он слышит вскрик Ванды, на периферии зрения замечает алую вспышку. Первая пуля жалящим укусом тут же вгрызается куда-то в живот, продирает внутренние органы. Новая форма окрашивается алым. Вторая — рвет ткань намного выше, от боли тут же становится тяжело дышать.

Стив стискивает зубы, хрипит что-то в коммуникатор. Еще одна вспышка — прямо рядом с ним, и взрывная волна отбрасывает его в воду.

Вода в легких. Знакомое ощущение. К счастью, он умеет не паниковать в ситуации, когда ему совершенно нечем дышать.

И нужно сделать над собой усилие и суметь выбраться на поверхность. Но вокруг очень темно, и вода затягивает похуже трясины. Он уже был в такой ситуации. И в этот раз вокруг него так много людей, которые могут прийти на помощь.

***

Каждый вдох отзывается болезненной иглой, впивающейся глубоко в грудь.  
Голова болит, да еще и с правой рукой у него явно что-то не в порядке.

— У тебя не лицо, а один большой синяк, но ты все еще очень хорош, — Сэм находит в себе силы на не совсем колкую шутку, и Стив благодарен ему за это. — Знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь больницы. Слишком мало возможностей для деятельности. Но во всем этом определенно есть плюс: здесь тебя должны заставить выспаться.

— Как все прошло? — слова даются ему с трудом, голос ржаво скрипит. И дело вовсе не в отсутствии деятельности. Самые новые, самые современные — все равно больницы, все равно наполнены отвратительным фармацевтическим запахом. Таких он успел навидаться еще в той, далекой жизни. Откуда Баки старался забрать его как можно скорее, зная, насколько гордое самолюбие уязвляют подобные места.

— Замечательно. Если бы не твое позорное падение в воду, мы бы даже могли подать отличный отчет.

Стив усмехается, что тут же болью отзываются где-то в грудной клетке.

— Тут еще есть кое-кто, — Сэм закатывает глаза. — Я не уверен, что ты будешь рад его видеть. И он, кажется, тоже. Так что я могу прогнать, если хочешь.

— Не стоит, Сэм. Спасибо. Пусть уж притаскивается.

***  
— Кэп, я тут кое-что прикупил, — Тони смотрит на Стива, черти пляшут в его глазах. Как будто он все преодолел, превозмог и вышел победителем из совершенно безвыходной ситуации. Как всегда.

— Надеюсь, не меня?

— О, нет, кое-что получше, — Тони протягивает ему папку. Стив берет ее в руки и начинает листать. В ней тонна страниц, не меньше. Хотя выглядит она как самый завалящий альбом для рисования.

— Это было просто, такие штуки хранятся в частных коллекциях. Знаешь, сумасшедшие извращенцы, которые выкупают их за баснословные суммы.

— Вроде тебя?

— Нет, мне он нужен был просто так, на всякий случай.

Стив давно не слышал, чтобы Тони говорил с ним так спокойно. Расслабленно.

— Как я и думал, там куча всякой ерунды. Архитектура. Городские пейзажи. Трущобные, по большей части. Все, как и ожидалось.

Стив листает альбом. Карандашные росчерки обжигают пальцы, оставляют на подушечках темные следы. Здания, улицы, прохожие, поезд. Странный рисунок-предсказание себе же в будущее.

Потом рисунки обретают живость. Такую, что Стив чувствует, как краска приливает к щекам.

Возможно, Стив приукрашивал и пытался вложить в зарисовки иллюзию жизни, которой так отчаянно не хватало ему самому в то время. Баки — красавец, каких поискать. С искрой во взгляде. Обозначенный лишь легкими штрихами. В движении. Бесстыдно обнаженный. Курит дешевую сигарету, рисуется изящным силуэтом на фоне окна. И в карандашных росчерках так много желания, что его не скрыть и за сотней слоев бумаги.

— Баки, — выдыхает Стив.

— Вот в чем дело-то, Кэп. Лучшие друзья, неразлучные с самого детства… Какая чушь! Я покупал чертов альбом и никак не мог подумать, что обнаружу в нем такое сокровище. У тебя, конечно, талант, рисуешь ты хорошо. И в Барнса влюблен до одури.

Стив молчит и впервые в жизни боится посмотреть Тони в глаза. Боится, что там мелькнут осколки человека, которого он никак не может отпустить.

— Я прав? Конечно, прав! Он такой красивый на твоих рисунках. Сколько бедному парню пришлось вертеться перед тобой без одежды, а?

— Я иногда столько держал его, что он замерзал. А Баки почти никогда не мерз.

Стив замолкает. Старк — последний человек, которому он хотел бы об этом рассказывать.

Тони вздыхает и наконец-то улыбается. Наверное, впервые делает это по-настоящему с самого их памятного разговора.

— Ты поступил со мной честно, когда рассказал о своих догадках. И я попытаюсь. Я отпущу ситуацию. Смогу отпустить.

— Кто-нибудь еще его видел? — Стив возвращается к альбому, пролистывает очень быстро.

— Пеппер, конечно же! Я просто должен был ей показать, чтобы убедиться в своих догадках.

— Все не совсем так, Тони.

— Ну, конечно. Как же иначе. Друзей же ведь только так и рисуют, я наивный дурак и полностью с тобой согласен. Ладно, возможно — возможно! — если бы ты меня не огорошил своими догадками про причастность Барнса к убийству… Пеппер не прониклась бы в нужный момент к всей этой нашей трагедией, и показывать альбом мне было бы некому. Так что хоть что-то есть в вас двоих созидательное.

Стив смотрит на Тони. Ему хочется подавить бесконечную тоску в голосе, когда он пытается его отблагодарить.

— Знаешь, на самом деле, наверное, я тоже должен все-таки отпустить ситуацию. Раз уж даже ты это можешь. Это все плохо закончится, тут ты был прав.

Старк чуть ли не вздрагивает, услышав последнее замечание. Как будто решение Стива чем-то задевает его лично.

— Да что это такое, Кэп? Ты разве не готов был вообще на все наплевать ради своего Баки? А теперь все? Прошла любовь? Не узнаю тебя, — Тони даже садится на край кровати, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. С наибольшей эффективностью. — Если ты так отчаянно за него цепляешься, значит, оно того стоит.

Стив с усилием кривит губы в улыбке.

— С тобой бы сейчас поспорили вообще все.

— Да мне плевать, ты же знаешь.

Когда Тони уходит, Стив еще долгое время смотрит в сторону закрытой двери и пытается осмыслить произошедшее.

— Поздравляю, Бак. Ты внезапно получил один голос от Тони. Наверное, потому что ему срочно нужно было поспорить со мной.


	11. XI.

Дорога до квартиры дается ему гораздо труднее, чем он предполагал.

Отправиться туда — вообще не самое мудрое решение, потому что на самом деле его место на базе. Там намного проще в случае чего получить медицинскую помощь, от которой Стив как раз и пытается сбежать. И еще слишком много людей, и никаких шансов спокойно отлежаться, прийти в себя, привести в порядок расползающиеся мысли.

Сэм ничего не спрашивает. Довозит до места, коротко прощается и не предлагает помощи в преодолении последних ступенек до квартиры. То есть, по шкале ценностей Стива Роджерса, проявляет самый верх тактичности.

Стив поднимается к себе, раны неприятно саднят, даже голова слегка кружится. С большой неохотой он признает, что, может быть — может быть — не стоило сбегать так поспешно.

Зато в ящике он находит долгожданное письмо. И это значит, что с Баки все в порядке. И ему не все равно.

Стив нетерпеливо разрывает конверт и быстро достает листок. Хочет начать читать прямо на лестнице, но чувствует очередной укол боли в районе груди и приходит к выводу, что идея неудачная.

Бумага в его руках так поднимает настроение, что квартира особенно нравится ему. Уже не такая необжитая и безразличная. Вещи не на своих местах, книги переставлены, плед лежит криво. Когда ему снова захотелось жить здесь? Когда сюда стали приходить письма. Когда из-за этих самых писем ему захотелось сюда возвращаться. Домой.

Он аккуратно снимает куртку, открывает окно, впускает в помещение вечерний воздух и шум дождя. Включает негромкую музыку и садится за стол. Стул натужно скрипит под ним, и он тихо усмехается про себя. Сколько лет уже прошло с момента его встречи с Авраамом Эрскином, а он так и не смог до конца привыкнуть.

Отчаянно хочется лечь спать, пропустить тот момент, пока тело справляется с повреждениями. Во рту сухо. Но бумага в его руках горит нетерпением, подгоняет и все еще очень радует.

_Роджерс, привет!_

_Я очень надеюсь, что письмо придет достаточно быстро, но ничего не могу гарантировать. Знаешь же все эти почтовые службы. В любом случае, я старался. Прямо с ног сбился все сделать вовремя. Хотя от меня мало что зависит._

_Но если все сложится, я надеюсь, это тебя порадует. По крайней мере, ты сумеешь сделать вид, что рад._

_Будешь сидеть … где, кстати? В гостиной? На кухне?  
_  
— На кухне, Бак, — Стив улыбается, на мгновение отрываясь от чтения. Нравится ему эта манера Баки — пытаться создавать видимость общения. В конце концов, если он старается и даже искренне задает вопросы (искренне же?), почему бы Стиву на них не отвечать.

 _Или в спальне завалишься с ним на кровать? У тебя же нормальная квартира? Ты не пытался превратить ее во что-нибудь такое армейское-безликое?  
_  
— С тобой была бы уютнее.

_Надеюсь, в процессе чтения ты будешь улыбаться. Потому что я очень долго думал над этим письмом. Практически голову себе сломал (а она уже и так не очень, и лишние потрясения на мне плохо сказываются). И на тему этого письма меня натолкнули, конечно же, окружающие люди. Догадываешься, к чему я это?_

— Понятия не имею.

_Но не в этом сейчас суть. Суть в людях. Вот есть такие индивидуумы, которые умеют погружаться в себя и каким-то образом ничего вокруг не замечать. Их нужно просто направить в верное русло, дать толчок, отвлечь — и они уже больше ни на что не будут обращать внимание. Я сначала думал, что у меня лично будет целая куча проблем с окружающими. Но нет, Стив! Многим по большому счету плевать на то, что вокруг происходит, к такому выводу я пришел в процессе своего путешествия. Ты это замечал?_

— Конечно же…

 _Вот и я тоже. Но что мы все обо мне? Короче, давай немного поговорим о тебе…  
_  
Стив дочитывает до конца и переворачивает лист. Текста с другой стороны подозрительно мало, обычно Баки рассуждает и рассказывает намного дольше. Да и почерк неразборчивый, как будто писал он второпях. В груди на мгновение селится неприятное чувство тревоги.

_Во-первых, с письмами я тебе надоедать больше не буду. Этот этап мы прошли. Мне нужно было все понять и переосмыслить. И мне это удалось, во многом благодаря тебе. Так что это письмо станет в некотором роде финальной точкой. Надеюсь, ты поймешь, почему. Нам обоим пришлось пережить немало отвратительных вещей и нужно двигаться дальше. Ты смог простить себя, Стив? Я в чем-то смог._

_Во-вторых, ты что… до сих пор это читаешь? Серьезно? Если ты дошел до этой строчки, значит — да. Стив, оно же ненастоящее, ты не заметил? На нем даже адреса твоего нет! Что я только что писал про людей, которые ничего вокруг не замечают? У меня для тебя плохие новости.  
_  
Стив на мгновение застывает каменным изваянием самому себе. Чувствует, как краска приливает к щекам, кровь шумит в ушах. Шутить так со стороны Баки будет довольно жестоко. И все же… И все же.

— Я просто… мне в голову не могло прийти, что ты прямо вслух отвечаешь, — знакомый голос вклинивается в мелодию, льющуюся по кухне.

Баки стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и в сумеречном освещении его лицо — непостижимая головоломка из света и тени. Стив может придумать ему любое выражение. Но плечи его слегка дрожат от смеха.

Наконец-то Стиву хватит всего всего лишь двух шагов, чтобы преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние. Он поднимается, и Баки тут же тоже делает шаг вперед, протягивает руку, чтобы его удержать, произносит «Да сиди уже», и все это получается жутко неловко и нелепо.

Баки, самый настоящий, живой, из плоти и крови стоит посреди его квартиры и улыбается. Волосы у него растрепаны, футболка помята, в синих глазах горит веселье и гордость от собственной задумки.

— Я не мог просто так заявиться. Не знал, как ты отреагируешь. Потом ты начал читать и отвечать…

— Да как я, по-твоему, должен был реагировать, Бак? — Стив чувствует, что к нему наконец-то вернулась способность говорить. — Прогнать тебя, что ли?

Он протягивает руку, и это, возможно, неправильно, и Баки вовсе не готов к такому вторжению в личное пространство и вообще прикосновений не жаждет. Но Стиву плевать, даже если эту самую руку ему сейчас сломают. В этот момент он просто должен убедиться в том, что все происходит по-настоящему. Голова кружится все сильнее.

Баки качает головой, помогает ему подняться с несчастного стула и говорит ему что-то, но Стив почти ничего не слышит. Он может только думать о том, что у Баки очень теплая ладонь. А металлическая — такая прохладная, и было бы здорово просто полежать, положив ее себе на лоб.

И еще Баки, кажется, сердится, ну он точно недоволен тем, в каком Стив состоянии. И он ведет его в комнату к дивану, и все возмущается чем-то, и поддерживает, как будто оберегает, как будто ограждает от всего окружающего мира. Совершенно бестолкового и бессмысленного, когда его нет рядом. Теперь Стив это знает точно.

— С тобой с ума можно сойти. Больше года не виделись. За это время даже я уже стал смахивать на приличного человека. А ты как будто вот только-только с того самого берега дополз до дома, — и у Баки такая знакомая улыбка-ухмылка, что она почти притупляет пульсирующую в груди боль.

— Воды принесешь? — тихо просит Стив, и Баки закатывает глаза.

— Ну вот, начинается!

Но, конечно же, он уходит и возвращается почти тут же со стаканом, одеялом и футболкой. Ждет пока Стив напьется и очень аккуратно помогает ему избавиться от рубашки.

— Я вот вообще не понимаю, — произносит с недовольством, осматривая перевязку на груди Стива и ловко поправляя бинты. — Как ты умудряешься? Под твоим началом целая толпа людей и не только. С какими-то совершенно безумными способностями. Почему тебе вечно так достается?

— Я задумался о тебе, отвлекся — и вот результат.

— Я еще к тому же во всем виноват? — у Баки совершенно невозможные синие глаза, и Стиву в глубине души дико страшно, потому что сознание дурное, плывет куда-то, и непонятно, правда ли все происходит на самом деле.

— Более того, — произносит он, когда Баки, вроде бы удовлетворенный проведенным осмотром, помогает ему натянуть футболку — мягкую и идеально-разношенную. — Ты позорно сбежал в прошлый раз и перекинул все на Сэма. Так что теперь придется отдуваться.

Баки усаживается на диван рядом с ним, пытливо смотрит на него некоторое время и усмехается.

— Сэм — это один из твоих друзей, которые меня теперь ненавидят?

— Ты разбил его машину.

— Вот незадача.

Он снова смотрит на Стива, и что-то в нем меняется. Поза наконец теряет скованную напряженность. Ладонь правой руки он кладет на лоб Стива, снося невидимую преграду, которая, пожалуй, не могла не возникнуть между ними после стольких лет разлуки.

— Плохо тебе? — спрашивает очень тихо и обеспокоенно.

Стив пытается оценить свои ощущения.

— Мне очень хорошо и больно одновременно.

— Надо поспать, — произносит Баки уверенно. — Ты же знаешь, сразу станет легче. Я пойду поищу обезболивающие.

— Останься, — Стив настойчиво тянет его за руку, и Баки вздыхает.

— Да никуда я не денусь, только до кухни дойду.

***

Сам Баки абсолютно уверен, что еще долгое время может совершенно спокойно обойтись без сна, тем более еще только едва перевалило за полдень.

Но стоит Стиву уснуть на широком диване и начать тихо сопеть под боком, его тело тут же вспоминает старые привычки. Спать рядом со Стивом не так тревожно, у него успокаивающий и такой знакомый ритм сердцебиения, и ровное дыхание, быстро вгоняющее в сон.

***

Баки просыпается ближе к вечеру и тут же обнаруживает, что роджерсовские привычки никуда так и не делись. Стив уже практически лежит на нем и на всякий случай придерживает за рукав футболки, чтоб уж точно не сбежал.

Баки улыбается, прикладывает некоторое количество усилий, чтобы выпутаться из капитанских объятий, и все-таки ускользает на кухню.

Включает чайник, несколько мгновений стоит в задумчивости. Накануне все прошло… легко. Потому что все эти лекарства, и обезболивающее, и общая усталость кого угодно выбьют из колеи. Сейчас уже так не выйдет.

У Стива, конечно же, есть непростые вопросы, и на них придется ответить. И поучаствовать в Серьезном Разговоре, которого Баки на самом деле боится до чертиков.

Он забывает один момент. Стив — это Стив. И вспоминает об этом, только когда теплые и сильные руки уже смыкаются на его талии, и Стив зарывается в его волосы.

Они стоят так несколько мгновений. И не нужно ничего говорить, потому что все уже давно понятно.

— Я проснулся и подумал, что это все бред, — наконец нарушает молчание Стив. — Что ты мне приснился. Потом услышал, что ты тут… Как это все вообще получилось? Почему ты приехал?

— Потому что ты начал вытворять глупости. И потому что попросил приехать. Тогда, по телефону.

Стив прижимается к нему сильнее. У него самые теплые на свете объятия.

— Если бы я знал, что все так просто.

— Мне было интересно, когда ты попытаешься перезвонить. Я впечатлен тем, что ты выдержал аж три дня. И я вообще впечатлен твоей выдержкой.

Баки расцепляет объятия Стива мягко, но настойчиво, поворачивается к нему лицом. Хочет отвести на диван, но не успевает.

Губы Стива на вкус горькие от лекарств, а его дыхание опаляет жаром. Он тянется к Баки, и в этом движении — отчаяние и исступление, разлука, такая глубокая и невыносимая, что забыть ее уже никогда не получится.

Они тянутся друг к другу и хотят забрать все до конца, и так боятся оставить хоть что-то, и так боятся причинить боль, потому что ее и так уже было в избытке. И дыхания уже не хватает, и никогда уже в их поцелуях не будет былой сладости. Но сейчас они вместе, и это самое главное.

***

Они сидят на диване, дышат одним воздухом, и их руки переплетены, потому что только так и можно смягчить, стереть все острые углы, в которые превратилась жизнь.

— А вот что касается вопроса, как… Это, конечно, было непросто. Понимаешь, не с моим багажом за плечами, да и вот с этим, — Баки кивает на металлическую руку, — путешествовать первым классом. Нужно очень много скрываться и договариваться. Или очень много денег. Короче, все было крайне трудно, пока один из твоих супер-богатых друзей не связался, и…

Стив вцепляется в его руку с такой силой, что, наверное, останутся синяки.

— Да быть не может!

— Может. У нас даже есть условие: я тебе должен это лично передать, чтобы ты точно поверил.

— Я все равно не верю.

— И тем не менее.

Баки чувствует, как Стив прижимается к нему, как будто все еще пытается удостовериться, что все по-настоящему.

У них есть целая ночь друг для друга. С неверными прикосновениями и нервными вопросами. С разговорами обо всем на свете. С возможностью хоть раз уснуть под утро, чувствуя близость одуряющего счастья.

— Ладно, я сейчас настолько шокирован, что даже не знаю, что сказать. Нам нужно будет поговорить с ним, но, наверное, попозже… Зато я теперь понимаю, почему он меня чуть не придушил тогда в больнице. Когда я сказал, что ты мне уже не особо сдался и нужно двигаться дальше.

Баки утыкается в плечо Стива и тихо смеется.

— Поосторожней с громкими заявлениями, Роджерс. Приходится, конечно, тебя терпеливо сносить, пока тебе так хреново. Но ты очень скоро будешь в норме.

— Это точно, — Стив аккуратно касается волос Баки, пропускает длинную прядь между пальцев, как мечтал сделать с самого письма, в котором фигурировала чугунная ванна на ножках. — Пересмотрим твои письма, а? В них есть некоторое вопросы, на которые я готов ответить.

— Ты на полном серьезе их не выкинул?

— Неа.

— Ладно, у меня как раз тоже накопилась пара десятков фотографий. Там есть места, которые я просто обязан буду тебе показать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Есть еще небольшой бонусный кусок про Наташу. Но он не совсем вписывается стилистически, поэтому частью общей истории его не подать =(  
> Но желающие могут почитать в дневнике http://may4092.diary.ru/p210139479.htm


End file.
